In My Dream
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: PART 4/4 UPDATE/"dia adalah Kibum…"/"sayangnya tidak, aku hanya bisa menolong satu orang saja."/"AWW!" /"hihihihi kalian ingin mengusirku, ya?"/"KYUHYUN, I LOVE YOUUU…"/"ini diluar rencana!"/ "Kurasa dia ingin mengambil tubuh Kyuhyun!"/"bye, Siwon."/ "CHO KIBUM!"/"LEE DONGHAE!"/PAIRING: WONKYU
1. THE BLACK GLASSES LADY

**Title : IN MY DREAM**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Horror, Romance**

**Length : 1/ 4**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : as usual as you see in the other fanficts ^^**

**Summary : **Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…

**Part 1 : THE BLACK GLASSES LADY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mencoba untuk sadar, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku gagal. Aku terperangkap didalam sebuah dunia yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa namanya. Aku memang berada dibumi, tapi bukan bumi sebagaimana lazimnya. Semua orang yang kutemui walaupun fisiknya seperti manusia, tetapi tidak dengan mata mereka. Mata mereka hitam sekelam malam.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada didunia ini, karena langitnya selalu terlihat mendung cenderung berwarna gelap dan tak ada satupun jam yang berhasil kutemukan, bahkan pada pergelangan orang yang lewat sekalipun. Tapi, kurasa sekarang sudah lebih dari tiga hari dan hebatnya aku masih dalam kondisi prima walau tidak memakan atau meminum apapun. Kalau ada yang bisa membantuku untuk kembali, aku akan sangat berterimakasih.

Lelah untuk mencoba kembali, kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pohon oak yang menjadi tempat 'terdampar'-ku. Ya, terdampar kurasa merupakan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang.

Aku tiba disebuah jalan yang kalau didunia-ku bisa membawaku ke distrik dongdaemun. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau jalan itu benar-benar akan membawaku kesana. Tapi, kalaupun benar, setidaknya aku bisa kembali kerumahku. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti jalan tersebut.

Aku terus berjalan hingga tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seorang wanita yang hendak menyebrang jalan didepanku. Wanita itu berbalik dan berniat memukulku, tapi dibatalkannya. Wanita itu cantik, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, rambut bergelombangnya dibiarkannya tergerai dan tertiup oleh angin, dia juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang sangat gelap sehingga tak memungkinkanku untuk melihat kearah bola matanya. Tapi kuyakin, warnanya pasti sama seperti beberapa orang sebelumnya, hitam kelam.

Wanita itu memperhatikanku dari atas hingga kebawah kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menyeretku masuk kedalam sebuah mobil. Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam, begitu pula dengannya. Tak ada satu patahpun kata yang keluar hingga akhirnya kami berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Dan lagi-lagi, wanita itu menarikku. Menyeretku kesana kemari dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Langkahnya baru terhenti saat kami tiba didepan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 6666. Angka setan, pikirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namanya Kyuhyun. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa 'mereka' bukanlah manusia…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah berada didalam ruangan, tetap saja wanita tersebut tidak mau melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Dia juga tidak banyak berbicara. Dan aku sebagai orang yang tak tahu apa-apa disinilah yang justru banyak bertanya. Dan pertanyaan yang paling sering kutanyakan adalah, kenapa dia tidak melepaskan kacamatanya?

"mereka akan melihat." Jawabnya. Selalu itu.

Aku bosan. Akhirnya, setelah sadar bahwa kami belum saling tahu nama satu sama lain, aku berinisiatif menanyakan nama padanya.

"namamu siapa?"

"Kyuhyun."

"aku Siwon."

"senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon."

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku lagi. Untuk informasi, aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"mereka akan menemukanmu. Bahaya." Kali ini dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, hanya saja dia menambahkan kata bahaya di akhir jawabannya.

"bahaya?"

"kau manusia. Dan mereka…"

Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku merinding saat Kyuhyun yang entah bagaiamana bisa dengan tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku. Padahal jaraknya tadi cukup jauh dariku.

"… bukan manusia." Lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia juga mengatakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah mimpi. Dia juga berkata, kalau aku tidak segera bangun, maka aku akan selamanya terperangkap disini…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa hari sudah larut. Dan aku butuh istirahat atau kondisiku akan memburuk dalam sekejap akibat terlalu lama berkeliaran di luar sana. Sebelumnya dia juga menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan memberiku satu pasang baju ganti berupa celana training dan kaus lengan panjang v neck berwarna cokelat gelap.

Selesai mandi, aku kembali menemui Kyuhyun yang juga sudah bertukar pakaian menjadi piyama tidur bergambar Pikachu. Dan dia masih mengenakan kacamatanya. Sangat tidak cocok menurutku.

"Siwon, kau akan tidur dikamar yang itu." dia menunjuk sebuah kamar berpintu biru muda yang dapat dilihat dari lantai satu tempat kami berada. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"terima kasih." Ucapku. Kemudian aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tapi tepat dianak tangga ke tujuh, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba berada disampingku dan menahan tanganku.

"apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah mencoba untuk membuka tirai jendela kamarmu." Ujarnya. Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarku, aku memanggilnya kembali.

"ada apa?"

"sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"aku Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir yang jelas, waktuku –kata Kyuhyun– tidak lebih dari 24 jam.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, Kyuhyun membangunkanku dan memberiku satu set baju ganti lagi. Kali ini sebuah celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih polos juga sepasang sepatu untuk menggantikan sandal rumah yang sudah kukenakan selama berada didunia ini. Aku tidak peduli dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan barang-barang ini, tapi yang aku herankan, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui semua ukuranku?

"bagaimana kau mengetahui ukuranku?"

"aku tahu. Hanya tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"sebenarnya aku ini dimana?"

"sudah kukatakan kalau kau sedang bermimpi."

"lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa sadar dari mimpi ini?"

"karena mereka menginginkanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Aku terdiam. Untuk apa? Siapa yang menginginkanku?

"waktumu tak banyak. Kalau kau tetap tidak bisa sadar dari mimpimu ini… maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali." Lanjutnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Meninggalkanku yang sibuk dengan beribu pertanyaan dikepalaku.

"jangan pernah keluar dari sini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu atau kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku. Nomorku sudah kuletakkan diatas meja makan." Katanya lagi sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu.

"dan satu lagi, waktumu tidak lebih dari 24 jam lagi…"

Dan, setelah itu Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya yang tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku sangat ingin untuk bisa keluar dari dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa kalau harus melakukannya sendirian. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku, dan aku rasa Kyuhyun bisa.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun pulang. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, aku tidak boleh keluar dari apartemen, jadi aku memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggunya pulang. Kau tahu, diapartemen yang bisa dikatakan mewah dan besar ini, tak ada satu televisi atau hiburan apapun yang bisa kutemui. Rasanya aku akan mati karena bosan tak ada hiburan.

"hei, kenapa tak ada tv disini?"

"tidak ada. Mereka tidak butuh itu." balasnya. Aku mengerang frustasi.

"siapa 'mereka' yang kau maksud?"

"mereka yang bukan manusia."

"ARGH! Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas sih?"

"mereka mendengar kita." Bisiknya.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kita ganti topik. Katamu aku harus bangun, dan aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak pernah bisa. Jadi, apa kau bisa membantuku, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Dia hendak berbalik menuju kearah dapur tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku mematung ditempatku.

"kembali kemarmu sekarang. Tiga orang dibelakangmu terlihat sangat menyukaimu."

"jangan bercanda. Tak ada siapapun disini."

"ada. Dan wajah mereka penuh darah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Ini FF bakalan dibuat jadi 4 part. Dan ini chapter pertamanya. Agak pendek memang, tapi dichapter berikutnya pasti bakalan panjang… ^^ so, mind to review?

***there's something behind you…***


	2. HELPING ME BACK

**Title : IN MY DREAM**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Horror, Romance**

**Length : 2/ 4**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : as usual as you see in the other fanficts ^^**

**Summary : **Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…

**Part 2 : HELPING ME BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku ingin kembali. Dunia ini bahkan tidak lebih aman dibandingkan duniaku yang sebenarnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena aku yang tak kunjung bergerak, Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke lantai 2, tepatnya masuk kekamarku yang bernuansa gothick itu.

"jangan pernah mengabaikan perintahku." Ujarnya dingin.

"aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Memang tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dan lagi, aku bosan terus menerus berada dikamar ini."

"kau tahu, kalau aku tidak cepat, mungkin kepalamu sudah menggelinding dilantai."

"a-apa?"

Oh, astaga! Ini bahkan lebih buruk. Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main atau jujur. Yang jelas, kalau sampai kepalaku menggelinding dilantai… astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"diam disini, dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil."

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan ritual apapun sebelumnya ataupun menerima kutukan dari orang lain. Dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus aku yang terjebak disini?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut kamar. Walaupun didominasi oleh warna hitam, tapi kamar ini tidak memberikan kesan mengerikan bahkan lebih terkesan nyaman. Aku menatap lurus pada tirai berwarna hitam dengan motif kartu bridge yang menjadi penutup jendela kamarku, yang kata Kyuhyun tidak boleh dibuka. Sebersit rasa penasaran menghinggapiku. Kira-kira, apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku membuka tirai itu?

Akhirnya, perlahan aku berjalan menuju kearah tirai dan mulai membuka tirai tersebut. tepat setelah seluruh tirai terbuka, detak jantungku serasa terhenti akibat puluhan pasang mata berwarna hitam kelam yang entah bagaimana bisa menempel pada kaca jendela kamar. Mata-mata itu memandang penuh rasa amarah padaku, kemudian tirai kembali menutup dengan cepat. Siapa yang menutupnya? Itu Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun bilang dia akan membantuku. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan perintahku?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"aku…"

"hh~ sudahlah. Besok kau harus ikut denganku kesuatu tempat. Dan untuk malam ini, kau tidur dikamarku." Ujarnya.

"lalu kau?"

"dikamarku juga tentu saja."

"jadi?"

"kau disofa, dan aku diranjang."

"kukira kita akan seranjang…" kataku dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"jangan coba-coba Siwon." Desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sofa bed ini nyaman, hanya saja kurang panjang untuk tubuh tinggiku. Kyuhyun kulihat masih tetap mengenakan kacamata hitamnya walaupun dirinya sudah berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"eung… Kyuhyun, bukankah sebaiknya kau-" seolah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan, Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataanku.

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan kacamataku kecuali ketika aku mandi."

"kenapa?"

"mereka akan melihat."

"kenapa kau bersikap sok misterius padaku?"

"lebih baik kau hanya mengetahui sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali."

"tapi aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun, Kyuhyun."

"bagus. Sekarang, tidurlah. Jangan banyak tanya lagi."

"tapi…"

"kau ingin aku membantumu bukan?"

"iya."

"kalau begitu, tidurlah! Pukul 3 dini hari nanti kita sudah harus berangkat."

"apa? Pagi sekali…" protesku.

"jangan protes dan tidur sekarang."

"apa kacamatamu tidak patah jika kau bawa tidur seperti itu?" tanyaku iseng. Jujur, aku belum mengantuk.

"Siwon, tidur!"

"tapi aku belum…"

"tidur, atau aku tidak akan membantumu." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"baik. Tapi…"

"Siwon…" desis Kyuhyun.

"baik, baik, aku tidur."

Dan perlahan, aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Mencoba untuk memasuki mimpi di alam mimpi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku kembali ke pohon oak tempat terdamparku. Tapi sepertinya ini tak akan mudah. Kalau awalnya saat aku tiba pertamakali disini aku hanya diabaikan, sekarang, semua manusia bermata hitam itu ingin membunuhku dan Kyuhyun!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membangunkanku yang rasanya baru tidur beberapa menit dan melemparkan satu set pakaian padaku yang masih dalam posisi duduk dan setengah sadar.

"keluarlah. Aku ingin berganti pakaian." Ujarnya. Saat itu barulah aku sadar, kalau Kyuhyun saat ini hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk berwarna biru tua untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan jangan melupakan kacamata hitamnya. Rambutnya digulung keatas sedemikian rupa membuat lehernya terekspos jelas.

Kuakui Kyuhyun terlihat sangat indah sekarang. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang saat aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil diotakku. Kutarik ujung handuk yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan tepat saat pintu tertutup, seluruh handuk itu sudah berada ditanganku. Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Kalaupun terlihat, juga tidak apa-apa. Hahaha…

Ku ketuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang langsung dibuka dengan cepat oleh pemiliknya. Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya yang hanya terbuka beberapa senti saja.

"apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung menyambar handuknya yang berada ditanganku.

"terimakasih!" kemudian dia membanting pintu dihadapanku. Seketika tawaku pecah. Wajah kesalnya sangat lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sudah kukatakan kalau ini adalah dunia mimpi. Logika tidak berlaku sebagaimana mestinya disini. -Kyuhyun-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa familiar dengan jalanan yang tengah kulalui bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum keluar apartemen, Kyuhyun juga memberikanku sebuah kacamata hitam yang jika dipakai maka semua yang kau lihat akan berwarna hitam saking gelapnya kacamata itu.

"Siwon, kau bisa melakukan bela diri?" tanyanya.

"bisa. Aku memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Ada apa?"

"bagus, karena itu sangat dibutuhkan saat ini."

Aneh, memangnya ada apa?

"dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lari. Lari sekencang-kencangnya."

"eh? Tunggu-"

"3!" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan entah darimana kulihat Kyuhyun sudah memegang sebuah samurai ditangannya.

"Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau membawa samurai itu?"

"aku baru saja mengeluarkannya dari tasku."

"mana mungkin! Tasmu itu kecil sekali untuk samurai sepanjang itu."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini adalah dunia mimpi. Logika tidak berlaku sebagaimana mestinya disini."

Langkah kami terhenti saat kami tiba di pohon oak tempatku terdampar beberapa waktu lalu. Aku awalnya bingung. Tapi rasa bingung itu seketika berubah menjadi waspada saat kami dikepung oleh banyak manusia bermata hitam yang sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu apa namanya.

"kita sudah dikepung oleh Soul Eater. Bersiaplah, kita akan berperang."

"kau bercanda? Kita hanya berdua dan mereka ada banyak sekali jumlahnya."

"kita berdua saja sudah cukup. Kau mau kembalikan? Kalau begitu kalahkan mereka."

Kyuhyun mulai menyerang satu per satu Soul Eater tersebut. tak mau kalah dengan wanita, aku juga bergerak untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Sialnya, jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Mereka terus bergerak bagaikan mayat hidup dan menyerang kami silih berganti.

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya mereka ini apa?"

"kau masih sempat bertanya hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini Siwon?" balas Kyuhyun dari arah seberang. Kami terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"jawab saja."

"mereka Soul Eater. Mereka adalah makhluk pemakan jiwa manusia. Dan sekarang mereka sedang mengincar jiwamu."

"untuk apa?"

"untuk memiliki tubuhmu yang berada didunia nyata sana. Mereka bisa hidup dengan cara memakan jiwa korbannya. Kalau kau mati disini, maka tubuhmu disana akan menjadi milik salah satu dari mereka."

"berhati-hatilah!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Baru saja aku ingin membalas, tubuhku sudah terlebih dahulu dihantam oleh salah satu Soul Eater yang menyerangku sehingga membuatku terlempar cukup jauh dan menghantam batang pohon oak dibelakangku.

"ugh!" rintihku.

"Siwon!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari kearahku. Tapi, dia juga terkena pukulan sehingga kacamatanya terlepas. Dan disanalah aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bermata hitam kelam seperti mereka. Tapi tidak juga sepertiku. Matanya berwarna perak mengkilat. Kyuhyun bangkit dan terus berlari kearahku. Saat dia sudah sampai ditempatku, dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku kemudian menciumku tepat dibibir. Saat itu aku merasakan kalau tubuhku meringan dan pandanganku mengabur.

"kembalilah Siwon. Tempatmu bukan disini. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir sepertiku. Selamat tinggal."

Itulah perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun yang bisa kudengar sebelum semuanya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku berhasil kembali. Dan ternyata aku selama ini berada dirumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan retinaku dengan cahaya putih yang masuk. Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya mulai jelas. Mulai dari seorang dokter dan dua orang suster yang tengah mengecek kondisiku, kedua orang tuaku, juga sepupuku yang tinggal bersamaku, Donghae.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, Siwon."

"ya. aku sadar." Kataku menimpali perkataan Donghae.

"ini adalah sebuah mukjizat. Semuanya stabil. Dia sudah kembali sehat tuan dan nyonya Choi." Ujar sang dokter. Ibu berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

"maaf kan ibu Siwonnie. Jangan tinggalkan ibu lagi, ya?"

"hahaha… eomma, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi, asal kalian tidak bertengkar lagi."

"baik." Kali ini ayah yang menjawab. Aku tersenyum bahagia begitupun dengan yang lain.

"terimakasih Kyuhyun. Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau kira ini sudah berakhir? Belum. Ini belum berakhir. Malah semakin memburuk. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terhitung sudah seminggu aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kafetaria kampus. Sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, teror mimpi buruk selalu menggangguku. Aku bahkan terserang insomnia karenanya. Setiap malam aku pasti selalu bermimpi tentang para Soul Eater bermata hitam yang ingin membunuhku, atau tentang Kyuhyun yang terbunuh dengan mengenaskan atau sejenisnya.

Membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun, aku penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang dan siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku juga belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sempat menciumku walau hanya sebentar.

Setiap kali aku teringat tentang Kyuhyun, konsentrasiku pasti akan kacau. Dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Dan kebetulan jadwalku sedang kosong hari ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tiba dirumah, dan rumahku sedang dalam keadaan kosong karena semua penghuninya sedang berada diluar mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Kubaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dan mulai menutup mata. Tapi baru beberapa menit mataku terpejam, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi dan membuatku terbangun.

Kali ini aku bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun yang meminta pertolongan padaku dan perlahan mata Kyuhyun berubah menghitam seperti para Soul Eater. Apa aku harus menolongnya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"kenapa manusia selalu berpikiran rumit. Kalau aku tidak tahu, maka aku akan mencari tahu." Kata seseorang yang kurasa berada disekitarku karena suaranya jelas sekali, hanya saja aku idak bisa melihat wujudnya.

"siapa disana?"

"aku adalah penjaga gerbang mimpi."

"tunjukkan wujudmu."

"tidak bisa, kecuali kau sedang bermimpi." Balas suara tersebut.

"apa maumu?"

"saat ini digerbang antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata, para Soul Eater tengah berkumpul. Semua itu akibat kedatanganmu yang tak disengaja beberapa waktu lalu."

"lalu? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa terdampar disana."

"Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu. Kau harus segera menolongnya."

"bagaiamana caranya?"

"temukan dia."

"kau gila? Korea… tidak, Seoul ini luas."

"di dunia mimpi, logika tidak berlaku sebagaimana mestinya. Selamat berjuang Siwon."

"hei, tunggu! Kau masih disini, penjaga?"

Tapi hening, tak ada jawaban dari penjaga gerbang mimpi itu. _**Di dunia mimpi, logika tidak berlaku sebagaimana mestinya**_. Apa maksudnya aku harus mencari Kyuhyun di dunia mimpi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mulai hari itu, setiap ada waktu untuk tidur, maka aku akan berusaha untuk tertidur dan mencari Kyuhyun disaat aku sedang bermimpi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Semakin lama, keinginanku untuk menemukan Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan tentang kepentinganku didunia nyata, yang aku tahu hanya mencari dan mencari.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku hampir menemukan petunjuk besar, petunjuk itu hilang begitu saja dan membuatku nyaris putus asa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Kyuhyun saat ini adalah prioritas utamaku. Dan aku harus menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Teror-teror itu semakin gencar terjadi padaku. Tapi, aku merasa kalau ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang berusaha melindungiku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRANGG…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan entah oleh siapa. Kali ini sebuah pot bunga dijatuhkan dari atas lantai 2 kampusku dengan sasarannya adalah aku. Tapi, sebelum pot itu mengenaiku, aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongku untuk menghindar.

Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari orang lain yang melihat kearahku. Yang aku pedulikan adalah sesosok perempuan yang memanduku hingga sampai ke lokasi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kecelakaanku barusan.

Perempuan bergaun merah menyala itu menghilang dibelokan koridor kampus dan aku harus segera mengejarnya sebelum aku kehilangan jejaknya. Dan benar saja, aku kehilangan perempuan itu dan malah berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang memang sudah ditutup sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semacam gudang, hanya saja tak terawat.

Saat aku hendak berbalik, aku mendengar suara senandung dari dalam ruangan tersebut. aku menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan, sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore dan nyaris tak ada satu mahasiswapun yang berkeliaran di kampus, terutama didaerah ini.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. tapi tepat saat aku berbalik, perempuan bergaun merah itu sudah berada dihadapanku. Bahkan jarak wajah kami hanya berkisar 5 senti lagi!

Dari jarak sedekat itu, aku mampu melihat wajahnya yang hancur seperti habis di sayat oleh sesuatu dan aku juga menyadari, bahwa warna merah digaunnya bukanlah warna asli dari kain yang dikenakannya melainkan karena darahnya yang terus menerus mengalir dari luka besar yang terbuka lebar pada bagian lehernya. Jujur saja, aku ingin pingsan saat ini.

"Siwon…" suara perempuan itu nyaris seperti hembusan angin saking pelannya. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"apa maumu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sembari melangkah mundur untuk menciptakan jarak aman antara aku dengan si gaun merah tersebut.

"Kyuhyun…"

Dan seketika itu pula aku merasa kalau pandanganku menggelap. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gelap. Hanya gelap tanpa ada satupun titik cahaya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada disalah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Aku mencoba untuk merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah saat si gaun merah menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"anda sudah siuman, tuan? Bagaimana perasaan anda?" tanya seorang suster.

"aku baik. Hanya sedikit pusing. Siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

"tadi ada seorang pria yang membawa anda kemari dia juga sempat menunggui anda disini, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi."

"apa dia memberitahukan namanya?"

"maaf tuan, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"baik. Apa aku masih harus diperiksa?"

"iya tuan. Untuk memastikan kondisi anda. Kalau hasilnya anda baik-baik saja, anda bisa pulang hari ini juga."

"baiklah. Terimakasih suster."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dinyatakan sehat dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Semua administrasiku juga sudah ditangani oleh penolong misteriusku.

Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju pintu keluar. Tapi saat aku melewati salah satu kamar rawat, ada perasaan lain yang menghinggapiku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mundur dan mengintip sedikit keadaan kamar rawat bernomor 0302 tersebut dari jendela kecil yang terdapat dipintunya.

Aku menemukannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku menemukan Kyuhyun! **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dari beberapa perawat yang kutemui.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah sakit ini hampir satu tahun lamanya. Tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya sehingga dia bisa mengalami koma seperti saat ini. Semua aktifitas tubuhnya normal, hanya saja dia koma.

Salah seorang suster mengatakan, bahwa setiap 2 hari sekali, seorang pria akan datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Para suster yang biasanya penjaga Kyuhyun juga kurang mengetahui dengan jelas seperti apa rupa pria itu karena dia selalu mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tapi yang jelas pria itu masih muda, dan para suster tersebut mengira kalau pria tersebut adalah kekasih Kyuhyun.

Aku sempat berpikir, apa mungkin Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Dia terjebak didalam dunia mimpi dan tidak bisa kembali sehingga berakhir seperti ini.

Saat ini aku benar-benar sangat ingin tertidur dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, wanita bergaun merah darah itu tidak mengikutiku. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Kyuhyun' ? dia menginginkan tubuh Kyuhyun?

Ya tuhan, apa tidak ada maslaah yang lebih rumit dari ini? Kenapa harus aku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan perkataanku, dan membuat masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit. Nice….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suster Nam mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah jadwal kunjungan pria yang diduga kekasih Kyuhyun itu. jadi, aku memutuskan untuk datang kerumah sakit dan mengamati kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Tepat jam 10 pagi, seorang pria berpakaian kasual dengan masker hitam memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan sebuket bunga krisan ditangannya. Pria itu terus berada didalam kurang lebih selama setengah jam, kemudian pergi setelahnya sembari berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah benar-benar pergi, aku pun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan tepat disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun memang cantik. Tapi di sini, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kugenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa agak dingin.

"hai, ini aku Siwon. Kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" aku mulai bermonolog dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring koma.

"…"

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kata si penjaga gerbang kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

"…"

"tapi kau sendiri tahu kalau untukku, mencarimu di alam yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui bukanlah perkara mudah."

"…"

"biar bagaimanapun, aku senang karena bisa menemukanmu disini. Aku berjanji akan terus berusaha untuk menemukanmu."

"…"

"aku-"

"maaf, anda siapa?" perkataanku terpotong oleh suara pria dari arah belakangku. Refleks aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menoleh kebelakang. Si pria bermasker itu kembali lagi ternyata.

"namaku Siwon. Aku… teman Kyuhyun?" jawabku ragu. Pria itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"aku baru mendengar namamu." Balasnya. Aku mengusap tengkukku kikuk. Aish… bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya?

"aku ini teman yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan cara yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan dengan akal sehat." Jelasku sebisanya.

Dia menatapku curiga, kemudian dia melepaskan maskernya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mulai memasang sikap waspada, siapa tahu dia mau berbuat macam-macam padaku.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kibum. Aku kakaknya Kyuhyun." Ujarnya. Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Siwon." Setelah itu dia melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"duduklah."

"apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah teman."

"kau juga bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi?"

"eh? Iya, secara tak sengaja."

"kalau begitu bisa aku meminta bantuanmu, Siwon?"

"ha?"

"tolong bawa Kyuhyun kembali." Ujar Kibum.

'Kenapa semua orang meminta bantuan kepadaku menyangkut Kyuhyun?!' rutukku frustasi dalam hati.

"aku akan membantumu." Lanjut Kibum.

'bantuan?' gumamku dalam hati.

"baiklah." Jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebuah telepon misterius yang datang dengan mengatasnamakan Kyuhyun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini jadwal kuliahku sedang kosong dan aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Tapi saat sedang dalam perjalanan, ponselku berdering dan dilayarnya tertera nomor yang tak dikenal. Aku menepikan mobilku dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"ya?"

"ini aku Kyuhyun." Kata suara diseberang line. Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun?"

"iya. Kyuhyun."

"jangan bercanda. Kyuhyun sedang koma. Kalaupun ini benar dirimu Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin kau bisa meneleponku dari alam mimpi sana. Kecuali kalau kau sudah sadar dari komamu."

"aku benar-benar Kyuhyun!"

Suaranya memang mirip seperti suara Kyuhyun. Tapi…

"sudahlah. Jangan bercanda. Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang." Tapi, sesaat sebelum aku memutuskan sambungan, seseorang disana yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun menahanku.

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi?" ujarku malas.

"Kyuhyun sekarat. Kau harus cepat… Siwon."

'Apa lagi ini?' pikirkku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku tersentak karena mendengar suara tawa mengerikan dari ponselku. Dan aku teringat bahwa sambungannya belum kuputuskan. Buru-buru aku memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan melaju menuju ke rumah sakit. Perasaanku tentang Kyuhyun sangat tidak baik sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku langsung bergerak menuju ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun setibanya dirumah sakit. Saat aku masuk, kulihat Kibum sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ini bukanlah jadwalnya untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, seharusnya besok dia baru datang.

"selamat pagi, Kibum." Sapaku. Kibum hanya berbalik sebentar, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam menusuk nan dinginnya, kemudian kembali terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

"ada apa, Kibum? Bukankah seharusnya kau baru menjenguk Kyuhyun besok?" tanyaku.

"pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku tadi." Ujar Kibum. Aku diam mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Kibum.

"mereka bilang…"

"… jantung Kyuhyun sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit." Lanjut Kibum yang membuatku terkejut.

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"dia sudah baik-baik saja. Apa kau sudah berhasil bertemu dengannya?"

"belum. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mencarinya." Keluhku.

Aku berkata jujur. Ibu dan ayahku sampai menceramahiku karena kebiasaan baruku, yaitu tidur secara berlebihan. Aku selalu memilih untuk tidur dari pada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting demi mencari Kyuhyun. Dan setiap kali aku bermimpi, aku selalu merasa ada hal aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku. Tapi entah apa.

"terimakasih, Siwon. Aku menghargai bantuanmu."

"sama-sama. Aku mau melakukannya karena Kyuhyun juga pernah membantuku sebelumnya." Ujarku tulus.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Kibum, yang ternyata walaupun bertampang dingin tetapi bawel, aku memutuskan untuk naik keatas atap rumah sakit untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan dari sana.

"Siwon…" aku memutar tubuhku kebelakang saat mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku. Dan seketika itu pula tubuhku rasanya membeku saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilku itu ternyata adalah hantu wanita bergaun merah yang pernah membuatku tak sadarkan diri dikampus.

Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikan kearahku. Dari sudut-sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar dan membasahi gaunnya. Luka dilehernya juga tampak semakin mengerikan.

"a-apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur dan sesekali melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih berada dalam jarak aman dari pinggir atap rumah sakit. Atau, bisa dipastikan aku akan terjatuh dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dari lantai 7 rumah sakit.

"hihihihihi~…"

"apa maumu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"hihihi~ Kyuhyun sekarat. Dia akan… MATI!" teriaknya.

Dan secara mengejutkan, wanita bergaun merah itu tiba-tiba menyerbu kearahku dan aku pun terdorong kebelakang. Hukum gravitasi mulai berlaku. Aku terjatuh dari lantai 7.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sleep… sleep… dream… dream… tic…toc…tic…toc… time's moving… nobody can help you…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan bersiap untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang akan menghujam tubuhku setelah terjatuh dari lantai 7. Tapi anehnya, tak ada rasa sakit. Aku hanya pusing. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Perlahan aku mulai mengenali tempatku berada saat ini.

"Siwon, kita bertemu lagi." Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menyapa pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum saat melihat sosok sang pemilik suara.

"ya. kita akhirnya bertemu lagi, Kyuhyun…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note :** jjang jjang…. Ini part 2-nya… gimana? Bagus? Kurang panjang? Atau yang lainnya? Kalau iya, utarakan pendapat kalian lewat review-an kalian oke? See you at part 3 ^^

**Review Reply:**

**Shin Min Young: **iya, ini udah dilanjut. Kyuhyun itu apa? Kenapa Siwon bisa terdampar disana? Itu bakalan di ungkapkan di part selanjutnya. Review lagi, oke? ^^

**Cassia Cinnamon: **oke, ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ne? ^^

**Saya WonKyu Shipper: **aku juga WKS, hahaha XD. Penasaran ya? ini next chap nya… review lagi, ne? ^^

**Cho-I Eun-Ya: **iya, Kyuhyun jadi cewek disini. Menurut chinggu gimana? Kyuhyunnya manusia juga apa bukan? Review lagi ya? ^^

**Guest: **hei, tell me you name… makasih buat review-nya. Review lagi ya? ^^

**Meotmeot: **kira-kira disini udah jelas belum kenapa Kyuhyun suka make kacamata item? Kalau belum, ikutin terus ya next part-nya. Mereka itu sedang berada didalam dunia mimpi. Review lagi ne?^^

**Evil Kyu: **ini pertanyaannya banyak banget… tapi tenang, bakalan djawab satu-satu kok. Iya, Siwonnya lagi mimpi. Mimpi apa? Mimpiin Kyuhyun. Kenapa membingungkan? Aku juga bingung. Siapa "mereka"? mereka itu Soul Eater. Sisanya udah dijawab semua di atas oke? Review lagi ne? kalau bisa reviewnya lebih panjang dari ini. Aku seneng ngebacanya. ^^

**Drakyura: **yoi, eonni… aku ngupdet FF baru dan ini part 2-nya. Tapi yang ini baca dulu baru di review ya… jangan ninggalin jejak doang. Review lagi ne? ^^

**Thaks to all readers and silent readers. If you don't mind, review pleaseeeee…**


	3. DREAMER AND DARKNESS

**Title : IN MY DREAM**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Horror, Romance**

**Length : 3/ 4**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : it's a GS, as usual as you see in the other fanficts ^^**

**Summary : **Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…

**P.S : harap baca author's note di akhir cerita nanti ^^**

**Part 3 : Dreamer and Darkness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siwon, kita bertemu lagi." _

"_ya. kita akhirnya bertemu lagi, Kyuhyun…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Finally, I meet her**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang yang tengah ku tempati dengan tubuh mengarah kepadaku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal yang sangat kentara dan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada, tapi itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Kali ini dia tidak lagi memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"kemana kacamatamu?"

"kenapa? kau takut melihat mataku?"

"bukan begitu. Tapi-"

"aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Lagi pula mereka sudah tahu dan kau juga. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku memakai kacamata itu lagi." Jelasnya. Kemudian hening. Aku tidak tahu ingin bicara apa saat ini.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi? Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mengembalikanmu, tapi kenapa kau kembali lagi?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"bersusah payah apanya? Kau kan hanya menciumku untuk membuatku kembali." Timpalku sambil tersenyum untuk menggodanya. Dia membalasku dengan tatapan datarnya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuat wajahnya memerah?

"kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi? Aku menyelesaikan mereka sendirian!" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak tinggi dan membuatku terkejut karenanya.

"maaf. Aku menyesal." Sesalku.

"lupakan, jadi?"

"kau tahu, aku mendapat teror setelah aku kembali!" ujarku dengan nada yang sama seperti nada yang dipakai Kyuhyun sebelumnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "jangan meniruku." Ujarnya.

"jangan meniruku." Ulangku menirukannya.

"Siwon…" geram Kyuhyun.

"iya~~" balasku.

"kau mau mati, ya?"

"tidak. Aku maunya kau, Kyuhyun." Balasku dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Kyuhyun terdiam karenanya.

"jangan menggodaku. Cepat katakan kenapa kau kembali." Kata Kyuhyun datar kemudian.

'Hiee~ kenapa dia susah sekali digodanya sih?' Rutukku dalam hati.

"kau ini… baiklah. Aku mendapatkan teror."

"oke. Lalu?"

"aku nyaris meninggal beberapa kali akibat serangan tak terduga yang aku tidak tahu dilakukan oleh siapa, dan aku juga diganggu oleh seorang wanita bergaun merah dan seseorang –yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana wujudnya– yang mengaku kalau dia adalah penjaga gerbang dunia mimpi. Mereka berdua mengatakan kalau kau sedang sekarat. Dan si panjaga gerbang bilang kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Makanya aku kembali." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"berapa?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"apa?"

"berapa lama kau mencariku?"

"hm… sekitar satu minggu mungkin… kalau tidak termasuk lamanya aku pingsan. Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Jawabku. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat Kyuhyun menerjang kearahku dan memelukku.

"terimakasih Siwon." Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan perlahan mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "sama-sama, Kyu."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki keberanian sebesar itu sehingga mau bersusah payah untuk mencariku." Sindirnya.

"hei~ kau kira aku penakut?"

"tidak juga sih. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau silahkan istirahat. Aku mau ke kamarku."

"err… Kyu, kalau boleh tahu, matamu…"

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari ranjangku. Dan menhela napasnya pelan. Kemudian menatapku intens.

"kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya.

"sangat!"

"baiklah. Dengarkan."

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun mulai bercerita dan akhirnya aku tahu kenapa dia bisa berada disini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's P.O.V**

Kyuhyun adalah putri dari pemilik grup V yang perusahaannya bergerak diberbagai bidang dan menguasai setengah dari sektor keuangan di Korea Selatan dengan pusat di Jepang. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan bersikap sombong bak seorang putri karena statusnya. Tapi ternyata kekahawatiran tersebut tidaklah benar. Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang sangat ramah dan memiliki banyak teman tanpa melihat strata ekonomi teman-temannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis remaja yang terlahir dengan takdir sebagai seorang **Dreamer**.

Namun, walaupun demikian, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki mimpinya sendiri. Setiap kali dia tertidur dan bermimpi, maka mimpi yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi yang sangat ingin dialaminya, melainkan mimpi orang lain yang dia sendiri tak tahu itu mimpi siapa. Dan dia baru bisa keluar jika si pemilik mimpi telah terbangun.

Kyuhyun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Kibum. Kibum sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Kyuhyun setelah satu per satu teman-temannya meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui kemampuan aneh Kyuhyun.

Walaupun menyulitkan, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat dia menjelajahi alam mimpi. Dia pernah bertemu dinosaurus dimimpi salah satu anak yang tak sengaja dimasukinya. Bahkan dia pernah bertemu dengan casper di dalam mimpi dosen sejarahnya yang terkenal killer. Dimimpi itu, si dosen sepertinya berharap kalau dia bisa menjadi temannya casper.

Hingga suatu hari, Kyuhyun tak sengaja memasuki mimpi seseorang. dan berakhir dengan terjebak didalam sebuah **dream catcher **yang dipasang oleh si pemilik mimpi. Hal ini mengakibatkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa keluar dari mimpi tersebut Walaupun si pemilik mimpi telah terbangun.

Tentang mata Kyuhyun, itu memang warna mata aslinya. Kalau didunia nyata, Kyuhyun akan memakai softlense berwarna cokelat untuk menutupinya, tapi kalau di dunia mimpi, karena tidak ada softlense disana, makanya dia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Matanya itu secara tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Dreamer. Dan di dalam alam mimpi ini, Dreamer adalah buruan bagi para soul eater.

Apa semua Dreamer memiliki mata seperti Kyuhyun? Tidak juga, beberapa ada yang memiliki warna mata yang normal seperti pada umumnya dan ada juga yang memiliki warna sedikit 'ekstrem' seperti Kyuhyun. Di dunia ini, jumlah Dreamer tidaklah banyak, karena hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa memiliki bakat sebagai seorang Dreamer.

**Author's P.O.V End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apa itu pemimpi? Pemimpi adalah seseorang yang hanya bisa menemukan jalan di bawah sinar rembulan, dan melihat fajar mereka adalah hukuman baginya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

Aku menyimak keseluruhan cerita yang dituturkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia sudah terperangkap selama hampir setahun didalam dunia ini. Dia sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa yang dialaminya ini tidak masuk akal. Karena, seharusnya kalaupun dia terperangkap didalam dream catcher itu, dia tidak akan bisa keluar. Kecuali sang pemilik dream catcher sedang bermimpi indah dan dia juga terbawa kedalam mimpi tersebut.

Tapi, yang terjadi saat ini adalah, sesaat setelah dia terperangkap, tiba-tiba saja dia terlempar keluar dari penjara dream catcher tersebut dan sampai ke tempat kami berada saat ini. Tapi seberapa besarpun usahanya, dia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar.

"… begitulah." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kisahnya. Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mengerti. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa aku belum menceritakan tentang Kibum.

"Kyu, aku bertemu dengan Kibum."

"benarkah? Dimana?" tanyanya semangat.

"di rumah sakit. Dia rutin mengunjungimu setiap dua hari sekali."

"rumah sakit? Berarti aku masih hidup?"

"kau tidak tahu kalau kau masih hidup?" tanyaku heran. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kukira aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

"kau masih hidup. Hanya saja, saat ini kau sedang berada dalam keadaan koma, Kyu. Dan juga, sesaat sebelum aku kembali ke sini, aku sempat berbicara dengan kakakmu dan dia mengatakan kalau jantungmu sempat berhenti berdetak." Kataku.

"aku mengerti. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"apa itu?"

"apa kau tidak penasaran tentang bagaimana caranya kau bisa terdampar disini saat itu?"

"tentu saja aku penasaran. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menanyakan penjelasannya kepada siapa."

"aku tahu sese- ugh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya dan merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku segera bergerak mendekatinya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"tiga blok dari sini. Apartemen 404. Max. bawa aku kesana, sekarang." Lirih Kyuhyun, kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri dipelukanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak tahu kemampuanku. Dia mengatakan bahwa wanita bergaun merah itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian belakangan ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat ini selain membawa Kyuhyun ketempat Max. aku menggendong Kyuhyun bridal style dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar dari para Soul Eater yang berada disekitarku.

Setibanya digedung apartemen, aku langsung mencari apartemen bernomor 404. Dan mengetuk pintunya karena tak ada bel yang berhasil kutemukan disana, yah, walaupun tidak dengan cara yang benar, karena aku menggunakan kakiku bukan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintunya. Lama tak ada jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan merawat Kyuhyun sendiri, tapi saat aku berbalik, pintu apartemen terbuka menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Pria itu menatapku dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian dan kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar dan menggunakan isyarat dengan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Aku membaringkan Kyuhyun disofa yang ada disana dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disofa lainnya yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pria yang yang aku yakini bernama Max itu berdiri didepan kami.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya.

"kau Max?"

"iya. Tapi panggil saja aku Changmin."

"aku juga kurang tahu pastinya. Saat itu dia sedang berbicara padaku dan kemudian dia memegangi kepalanya, meringis, dan sesaat sebelum dia pingsan, dia sempat memberitahukan alamatmu kepadaku."

"bawa Kyuhyun kekamarku, Siwon."

"apa aku sudah memberitahu namaku padamu sebelumnya?"

"belum. Bawa saja dia kekamarku. Dia hanya kurang istirahat saat ini."

Aku menuruti perintah Max atau Changmin itu dan membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Setelah itu aku mengikuti Changmin keluar.

"saat itu kau bertanya bagaimana wujudku, bukan? Sekarang kau sudah tahu." Ujar Changmin. Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dia bicara apa? Wujudnya?

"aku si penjaga gerbang mimpi." Lanjut Changmin.

"oh~~" sahutku.

"duduklah."

"seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"…" aku hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa ada niat untuk mencela.

"keadaan Kyuhyun ssaat ini bisa dikatakan kritis. Aku tahu kalau didunia kalian saat ini, jantung Kyuhyun sempat berhenti berdetak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berada disini. Kau harus membawanya keluar."

"caranya?"

"aku juga belum yakin apa cara ini akan berhasil. Ada dua kemungkinan, kalian kembali dengan selamat, atau mati."

"oke, sebelum kita membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut, apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa terdampar ditempat ini saat itu?"

"aku tahu."

"apa? Kenapa?"

"itu karena sebelumnya kau tidak tahu kemampuan dan bakatmu. Kau sama seperti Kyuhyun, seorang Dreamer. Dreamer bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diperoleh begitu saja, itu memiliki alur tersendiri yang diturunkan oleh orangtuamu. Dalam hal ini, bakatmu itu diturunkan oleh ibumu yang juga seorang Dreamer. Dan kau di bawah pengaruh alam bawah sadarmu telah 'berkelana' dan akhirnya secara tak sengaja terdampar disini."

"ibu…ku?"

"iya."

"kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"itu terlalu berbahaya mengingat kau berasal dari klan yang paling kuat diantara 3 klan Dreamer lainnya. Ibumu sengaja membawamu kesuatu tempat untuk menekan ingatanmu tentang hal ini agar kau tidak mengingat apapun demi keselamatanmu. Para Soul Eater banyak memburumu untuk mendapatkan keabadian. Dan juga, kau adalah keturunan terakhir sampai saat ini, kecuali kalau kau memiliki seorang anak atau penerus. Kau punya?"

"apa? Tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

Changmin terkekeh, kemudian raut wajahnya kembali serius. "tapi yang perlu kau waspadai untuk saat ini adalah Mariana."

"siapa Mariana?"

"dia adalah wanita bergaun merah dengan sosok mengerikan yang mengganggumu dan mendorongmu dari lantai tujuh tempo hari. Dia adalah mata-mata dari sang Dream Killer."

"siapa lagi dia?"

Ini terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini.

"Dream Killer adalah… seseorang yang harus kau bunuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ini GILA!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin meninggalkanku sendirian diruang tamunya karena dia sedang ada urusan. Karena disini keadaannya sama seperti ditempat Kyuhyun alias tak ada televisi dan sejenisnya, aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa Changmin. Tidur sebentar tak masalah kan?

Tapi baru saja aku mau memejamkan mataku, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Changmin. "Kyu…" panggilku. Detik berikutnya, aku segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh didepan kamar.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah. "kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah sofa dan aku pun menuntunnya menuju sofa. Setelah duduk, Kyuhyun masih terdiam cukup lama sembari memejamkan mata dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan aku entah kenapa sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Gadis yang baru kukenal selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"kau bertemu dengan Mariana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"lebih baik kau istirahat, Kyu. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"jawab saja. Apa kau bertemu dengan Mariana?"

"hm. Iya, dia wanita bergaun merah yang menerorku."

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya kalau itu Mariana?!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara meninggi.

"aku juga baru tahu, Kyu. Tenanglah…" bujukku.

"apa dia tahu kalau kau sedang berada disini saat ini?"

"entahlah…"

"diamana Changmin?"

"dia sedang keluar. Ada urusan."

"kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Kalaupun aku tidak bisa, kau harus bisa."

"apa? Tidak! Kita akan kembali bersama-sama. Sia-sia saja perjuanganku kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali." Tolakku.

Aku tidak mau kembali kalau harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun disini. Lebih baik aku tetap tinggal disini bersamanya daripada kembali tapi tanpa dirinya.

"sebenarnya Mariana itu siapa?" lanjutku.

"Mariana… dia adalah mata-mata dari The Dream Killer. Penguasa alam mimpi buruk. Dia dulunya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Tapi, kemudian dia dibunuh secara sadis oleh teman-temannya yang iri padanya. Dan wujudnya saat ini adalah perwujudannya setelah dia dibunuh. Dia adalah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui Tao. dan ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan membahayakan kalian berdua." Sahut Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang kami.

Aku dan Kyuhyun kompak menoleh kebelakang. "oh, kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"seperti yang kau lihat. Dan… Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"aku tahu. Mariana saat ini sedang mengawasi kalian."

"ARGH! Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi…" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?"

"ikut aku. Kita akan membuat sebuah permohonan." Tukas Changmin.

Permohonan apa? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan.

"the falling star's wish…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Falling Star's Wish. Permohonan bintang jatuh, adalah permohonan yang hanya bisa kau buat sekali per 1000 tahun. Kau hanya bisa memohon satu permohonan, apapun itu, mulai dari yang mungkin hingga mustahil, dengan ingatanmu sebagai imbalannya. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau ada urusan apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin dan aku tepat di belakang mereka. Menyebalkan sekali…

"memasang perisai. Dan juga menyingkirkan beberapa Soul Eater yang mengepung pintu apartemenku akibat ulah temanmu itu." Changmin tidak menoleh kearahku, dia hanya menunjuk kebelakang, kearahku! Dan Kyuhyun sontak menoleh karahku dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tampang polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"apa?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan kemudian kembali memandang jalanan didepannya.

"apa aku obat nyamuk disini?" ujarku.

Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyahutiku. Aku kesal! Aku berjalan dengan cepat kearah mereka dan melewati sela di antara mereka berdua dan memilih untuk berjalan duluan di depan tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang sedang mengomel karena ulahku barusan.

Lama kelamaan, aku tak mendengar lagi suara mereka dan akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku saat ini sudah tidak berada di sekitar mereka lagi dan tidak tahu dimana aku berada saat ini. Intinya, aku tersesat!

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tersesat di dunia yang tidak kau ketahui tapi di ketahui dengan baik oleh lawanmu adalah salah satu cara terburuk untuk mati…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

Tubuhku agak oleng ke kanan akibat Siwon yang dengan seenaknya melewati celah yang ada di antara aku dan Changmin dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kami.

"woah… kenapa dia itu sebenarnya?" sungut Changmin.

"sudahlah, biarakan saja dia."

"ngomong-ngomong, dia berjalan duluan dari kita. Apa dia tahu dimana tempat bintang itu berada."

"tidak." Jawabku santai.

"dia tahu daerah disini?"

"tidak juga kurasa. Dia buruk dalam menemukan jalan." Jawabku lagi. Changmin menepuk dahinya.

"ayo, kita kejar dia! Bahaya kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan Soul Eater yang berada di daerah ini."

"memangnya apa beda Soul Eater di daerahmu yang hanya berjarak 3 blok dari tempatku?"

"kau lupa? Tidak seluruh tempat ini membentuk seluruh daerah yang berada di Korea Selatan. Dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat tadi, Siwon berbelok kearah Lembah Kegelapan."

"APA?!" pekikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

**Author's P.O.V**

"hihihihi~ kalian akan mati…"

"bagaimana Mariana? Kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

"sudah, Lord…" Lapor Mariana pada sesosok berjubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali setengah wajahnya. Perlahan wujud Mariana berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis. Tidak mengerikan seperti wujud sebelumnya.

"lanjutkan kembali tugasmu."

"baik, Lord…"

Sosok yang di panggil 'Lord' oleh Mariana tersebut menyeringai mengerikan.

"sebentar lagi…" Gumamnya.

**End Author's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

Aku dan Changmin sudah mencari Siwon ke banyak tempat dan tak berhasil menemukan keberadaannya sama sekali. Bahkan setelah kami berpencar. Dia itu kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya?

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalaku. Changmin tadi mengatakan kalau Mariana sedang mengawasi kami. Apa Siwon berhasil di tangkap oleh Mariana? Tidak! Itu tidak bisa terjadi.

"aish! Siwon, dimana kau?" gerutuku.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil seseorang. aku sontak menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berdiri tak jauh di belakangku.

"Siwon!" pekikku senang. Aku langsung mennghambur kearahnya.

"darimana saja kau? Aku dan Changmin sangat khawatir padamu, kau tahu?"

"maaf. Aku kesal karena kalian tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Jadi ya sudah, aku jalan saja duluan."  
"kau ini kekanakan sekali." Cibirku.

"tapi, mana Changmin?"

"Changmin berpisah denganku untuk mencarimu. Dia bilang akan menungguku di tempat bintang permohonan berada. Lebih baik kita segera ke sana."

"baiklah."

Aku dan Siwon segera berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh Changmin padaku sebelumnya.

"Siwon, kau bertemu dengan Mariana tadi?" tanyaku.

"untungnya tidak. Kau tahu, aku sangat panik saat menyadari kalau aku sedang tersesat."

"oh~ baguslah kalau begitu."

"kau sendiri?"

"aku juga tidak. Cepatlah, kita hampir tiba."

Aku menggandeng tangan Siwon yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Setelah tangan kami tertaut sempurna, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ada yang berbeda dengan Siwon.

"kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Aku segera melepaskan tautanku dengan Siwon. Dan berjalan mundur teratur.

"kau bukan Siwon!" kataku. Siwon memandangku aneh.

"apa maksudmu? Ini aku…"

"tidak. Aku tahu, kau bukan Siwon! Dimana Siwon?"

"Kyu-"

"kau Mariana, dimana Siwon?!"

Siwon menyeringai dan mulai menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Dan seperti perkiraanku sebelumnya, dia adalah Mariana. Mariana perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"dia aman, sayang…"

"dimana Siwon?!" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"tidak sopan bertanya dengan orang dengan nada tinggi seperti itu."

"kau bahkan bukan 'orang'."

"hihihihi~ kau pintar. Tapi, kau akan mati sekarang!"

Mariana tiba-tiba melesat kearahku dengan sebilah pisau tajam ditangannya. Aku mau menghindar tapi tubuhku seolah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tak memungkinkanku untuk bergerak barang sesenti pun. Aku menutup mataku, siap menerima serangan dari Mariana.

"Kyuhyun, cepat lari! Pergilah dan ucapkan permohonanmu!" aku membuka mataku dan melihat Changmin sedang menahan Mariana.

"tapi, Siwon…"

"aku akan mengurusnya."

"permohonannya hanya berlaku sekali dan dia juga harus berada disana!" tolakku.

"pentingkan dirimu! Kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya jika kau mati disini! Cepat!"

Changmin benar. Setidaknya aku harus kembali dulu untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, lalu kembali untuk menyelamatkan Siwon.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa? Cepatlah. Tubuhmu di dunia nyata sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi!"teriak Changmin.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju ke tempat permohonan. Dan aku tiba bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bintang indah yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Aku segera mengucapkan permohonanku.

Sebuah portal hitam besar terbuka dihadapanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk dan tepat sesaat sebelum portal tersebut tertutup sempurna, sebuah pisau berhasil masuk dan melesat menuju diriku…

**End Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Review's Reply**

**Choi Eun-Ya : **ini udah di update ^^… si gaun merah udah diungkapkan identitasnya disini… review lagi, ne? ^^

**Cuttiekyu : **udah gak penasaran lagikan? Reviw lagi ne? ^^

**Saya WonKyu Shipper : **Iya, kejam banget… ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi, ne? ^^

**Kayla WonKyu : **hie~ masa Kyuhyun disamain sama kunti… udah tahukan siapa si kunti itu? Review lagi, ne… ^^

**Evil Kyu : **hahaha… aku seneng kok sama reader yang banyak tanya. ^^ semoga di chapter ini pertanyaan udah kejawab semua ya… review lagi, ne… ^^

** : **iyap… ini emang ngambil ilham salah satunya dari insidious. Review lagi, ne? ^^

**Meotmeot : **wah… ada yang penasaran ama Kibum ya? enggak kok, Mariana gak mau ngambil tubuh Kyuhyun. Bisa gak ya? Siwonnya aja masih tak jelas dimana keberadaannya. Review lagi, ne?^^

**WhirlKyuWind : **eonni, review-an-mu puanjang amat. Dua lagi. Gak gitu, di dunia mimpi itu semuanya bisa terjadi, jadi mungkin aja kalau Kyuhyun ngeluarin samurai dari dalam tasnya dia. Romancenya entar belakangan. Ikutin aja terus, oke, eonni? Review lagi, ne?^^

**Kyu : **beneran? Makasih commentnya. Iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Review lagi, ne?^^

**Sy : **singkat sekali namamu… oke, ini udah lanjut, chinggu ^^

**Author's Note:**

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah ngereview dan ngebaca FF ini. Jangan lupa buat review lagi di chapter ini. Dan juga, aku punya pertanyaan buat kalian, aku ada rencana untuk membuat sebuah FF Remake setelah FF ini selesai dan juga ASE selesai (ASE kira-kira akan end 2-3 chapter lagi) kalian mau FF Remake itu YAOI atau GS? Kalau banyak yang memilih Yaoi, akan kubuat dalam versi Yaoi, tapi, kalau banyak yang memilih GS, aku akan buat versi GS.

Satu lagi, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari FF ini. Kalau di chapter ini, jumlah review-annya sudah menjadi 32, aku akan langsung mengupdate chapter terakhirnya. Kalau tidak, maka aku akan mengupdatenya sesuai dengan moodku. Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. FIND, FIGHT, AND FREE

**Title : IN MY DREAM**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Horror, Romance**

**Length : 3**** 1****/****2 ****/ 4 (HALF END)**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : it's a GS, as usual as you see in the other fanficts ^^**

**Summary : **Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…

**Part 3**** 1****/****2 ****: FIND, FIGHT AND FREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semuanya berawal dari satu orang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At The Other Side…**_

**Siwon's P.O.V**

Aku tak bisa mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku tersadar dalam keadaan terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dalam sebuah ruangan yang mari kita sebut sebagai gudang. Dan dari suara rintikan air dan deru angin yang kudengar, saat ini diluar pasti sedang terjadi hujan atau badai.

Aku hanya ingat kalau saat itu aku sedang kesal dan aku berjalan mendahului Changmin dan Kyuhyun, aku tersesat, lalu aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, kemudian saat aku berbalik, semuanya gelap.

Aku memperhatikan ruangan disekelilingku, mencoba untuk menemukan jalan keluar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan ini seperti sebuah kubus tanpa ada satupun pintu, jendela atau celah kecil untuk keluar. Lagi pula, kalau pun ada, aku juga harus memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari ikatan tali tak kasat mata ini.

"hei… lepaskan aku!" teriakku sekencang yang aku bisa. Dan efeknya luar biasa. Suaraku seolah dipantulkan oleh speaker raksasa yang juga menghasilkan suara badai. Keren. Kenapa tidak kulakukan sejak awal, ya?

Tapi, mau berapa kalipun aku mencoba, tetap tidak ada yang menyahuti teriakanku. Aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri hingga aku merasa tanganku kram dan tenagaku mulai berkurang. Ini aneh, biasanya mau seberat apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan lelah…

Eh, tunggu… 'biasanya'?

Saat aku tengah berpikir, dan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu tentang hal yang bersangkutan dengan dunia ini, sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul di sudut kanan dinding di depanku. Dan seseorang dengan jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya masuk dengan diikuti oleh sosok wanita mengerikan yang selalu menerorku. Mariana.

"selamat datang di alam mimpi buruk, pangeran Choi." Sapa sang pria berjubah. Aku tahu dia pria karena suaranya adalah suara pria. Aku jeniuskan? Hahaha…

"siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"kau tidak mengenali suaraku?" tanyanya.

"aku bahkan baru melihatmu."

"Mariana, kau sudah mengurus Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

"sudah, Lord. Aku yakin, setidaknya pisauku sudah menancap di jantungnya saat ini." Ujar Mariana sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Mataku melotot mendengar pernyataan dari Mariana.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku. Aku mulai memberontak dengan brutal untuk membebaskan diriku dari kursi sialan ini.

"woo~ sabar, Siwon. Kau akan ku bebaskan, setelah jantungmu tidak berdetak lagi."

"coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Entah mendapat dorongan keberanian dari mana sehingga aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada menantang seperti itu pada pria misterius dihadapanku ini.

"apa kau sedang menantangku, Siwon?"

"sebagai pangeran dari Klan White Dreamer, kurasa aku siap untuk memusnahkanmu." Ujarku.

Aku tidak berpikir untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. sumpah! Tapi, aku merasa bahwa alam bawah sadarku mulai bekerja sendiri dan dia yang memerintah otakku saat ini.

"baiklah. Mariana, lepaskan dia. Sedikit pertarungan pembuka kurasa bukan masalah."

Mariana melayang mendekatiku. Melihat sosoknya yang mengerikan seperti saat ini ditambah dengan bau anyir dari darah yang masih terus menerus mengalir darah di bagian kepala dan lehernya membuatku merasa mual. Dia tidak melakukan hanya mengusapkan tangannya pada kursi dan seketika itu pula aku merasa bahwa tali tak kasat mata yang mengikatku lenyap.

"kau bilang kau tidak mengenalku, bukan? Kalau begitu, mari kita berkenalan sekali lagi." Pria berjubah hitam itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan saat itu aku terdiam.

"perkenalkan, namaku…."

"kau…"

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di dunia mimpi, apapun bisa terjadi. Musuhmu bisa menjadi orang terdekatmu, dan sebaliknya, orang terdekatmu bisa saja menjadi musuhmu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At The Real World**_

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

Aku beruntung karena berhasil selamat dari pisau kiriman Mariana. Bagaimana caranya? Sesaat sebelum portal tertutup sempurna, pisau itu memang sempat meluncur masuk dan mengenai bagian bahuku sedikit. Tetapi setelahnya aku dan pisau itu terpisah diantara lorong-lorong dimensi dan akhirnya aku sampai ke tubuhku. Beruntung aku tak lebih dari 1 jam melewati lorong dimensi itu. karena kalau sampai lebih, maka bisa dipastikan luka akibat goresan pisau itu akan tercetak dengan jelas di tubuhku yang berada di dunia nyata. My lucky…

Setelah cukup lama tak sadarkan diri, membuka mata adalah salah satu hal yang cukup sulit untuk kulakukan saat ini. Dan tepat setelah aku behasil melakukannya, dokter dan para suster memasuki ruanganku dan langsung memeriksa keadaanku. Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana para pekerja medis itu bisa tahu bahwa aku sudah sadar. Hingga seorang pria yang baru pertama kali kulihat wajahnya masuk kedalam kamar rawatku.

"apa kabar, Kyuhyun?" sapanya.

"baik. Err…"

"namaku Donghae. Aku yang memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Ujarnya.

"ah~ Donghae. Kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"aku mengetahuinya dari Siwon. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu –atau mungkin tubuhmu di dunia nyata– selagi dia mencari dirimu yang berada di dimensi lain." Jelasnya.

"Siwon?"

"iya. Siwon adalah sepupuku. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya otakku bisa memproses apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama dalam keadaan koma, otakku juga ikut membeku.

"aku mengenalnya. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"ya?"

"dimana kakakku?"

"kakakmu?"

"namanya Kibum. Biasanya dia dua hari sekali datang menjengukku."

"pria dingin itu namanya Kibum? Kemarin dia sudah menjengukmu. Karena kau bilang setiap dua hari, maka ada kemungkinan dia baru akan menjengukmu besok."

"oh~ terimakasih karena sudah menggantikan Siwon untuk merawatku." Ujarku tulus.

'_dan maaf karena tidak membawa Siwon kembali bersamaku…'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

"aku akan membantunya selagi aku bisa. Dia mendatangiku dalam mimpiku, dan meminta tolong padaku untuk menjagamu. Aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang biasa baginya."

'_dia juga bukan orang yang biasa bagiku. Dia istimewa.'_ Batinku.

"bagaimana keadaan Siwon sekarang? Aku tahu kalau dia juga sedang berada dalam keadaan koma sekarang."

Donghae menggeleng lemah. "dia terjatuh dari lantai tujuh gedung kampus kami. Dan mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya, juga patah tulang dibeberapa bagian. Dia beruntung bisa selamat, tapi keadaannya sangat tidak baik."

"aku-"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, Donghae sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"dokter juga mengatakan bahwa harapan hidupnya sangat kecil. Kami sekeluarga sudah merelakannya kalau seandainya dia harus pergi meninggalkan kami."

Napasku tercekat mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"tidak! kalian tidak boleh menyerah. Siwon akan bertahan. Dia akan selamat." Kataku dengan nada yang menyakinkan. Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"karena aku akan membawanya kembali."

**End Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Falling Star's Wish, mereka hanya akn mengambil kenangan buruk dari para pemohonnya. Dan membiarkan kenangan tentang cinta yang tulus tetap tertanam di dalam memori pemohonnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

Aku tak menyangka bahwa semua hal yang terjadi selama ini adalah ulah dari seseorang yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya jika dia mengetahui bahwa dalang dari semua peristiwa ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri, Kibum!

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku. Mariana sudah menghilang entah kemana sedari tadi menyisakan aku dan Kibum, hanya kami berdua didalam ruangan ini. Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"akan ku jelaskan padamu. aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin memusnahkan Kyuhyun. Alasannya? Pertama, karena aku ingin merebut tahta yang akan diberikan padanya. Dan yang kedua, dia itu hanya membuatku susah."

"aku sudah mencoba untuk memerangkapnya di dalam alam ini, tapi pemberontakannya cukup kuat, ditambah dengan Changmin. Jadi, setiap dua hari sekali, aku akan memberikannya obat bius dengan dosis tinggi agar membuatnya tetap tertidur." Jelas Kibum.

"aku tidak mengerti. Kau kakaknya, kenapa kau bisa sampai melakukan hal ini padanya?" tanyaku.

"perlu kau garis bawahi, aku adalah saudara tirinya. Sebagai saudara tiri, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melanjutkan tahta yang diwariskan oleh keluaraga Kyuhyun. Kalau saja tuan Cho sialan itu tidak membunuh ayahku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini." Jawabnya.

"lupakan, jadi, bagaimana tantanganmu tadi? Haruskah kita lanjutkan, atau kau berakhir sampai disini saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"jangan meremehkanku, Kibum. Aku tidak peduli walau kau adalah sang Dream Killer."

Aku bersiap untuk menyerangnya, tetapi sesuatu tiba-tiba saja membawaku pergi meninggalkan gudang itu. tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, dan aku baru bisa merasakan hukum gravitasi kembali setelah kakiku menginjak tanah.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Kata Changmin.

"mana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali kemari."

"untuk apa?"

"menjemputmu, tentu saja."

"apa dia akan ingat padaku?" tanyaku. Sebelumnya Changmin pernah menjelaskan, jika kita memohon pada bintang jatuh, permohonan kita akan terkabul, tetapi dia akan mengambil memori kita sebagai imbalannya.

Changmin hanya menggedikkan bahunya. "bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak. Tapi, kalau dia kembali, berarti dia ingat kepadamu dan ingatannya yang terhapus bukanlah ingatan tentangmu."

"lalu sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?"

"pertama, kita kembali ke apartemenku."

"lalu?"

"kedua, kita masuk keapartemenku."

"terus?"

"ketiga, kita kunci pintu apartemenku."

"dan kemudian duduk diam sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang." Lanjut Changmin.

Aku memandang datar kepada Changmin. "kalau dia tidak datang?"

"dia pasti datang."

"darimana kau tahu?"

"kau lupa, aku ini penjaga pintu gerbang alam mimpi, aku bisa tahu-" perkataan Changmin tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Changmin?"

"… Kyuhyun sudah masuk. Tapi dia bersama orang lain, dan…"

"dan?"

"… Mariana mengikutinya…"

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku kembali. Dengan seseorang bersamaku. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri bukan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

"Donghae, berhati-hatilah. Untuk sementara ini kita memang tidak terlihat oleh para Soul Eater tersebut karena perisai yang di pasang oleh Changmin. Tapi, tidak dengan Mariana. Perisai ini tidak bekerja untuknya." Jelasku. Donghae mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawabannya.

Donghae?

Iya, Donghae saat ini bersamaku. Dia memang bukan keturunan dari dreamer, tetapi dia memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang dreamer. Dan dengan sedikit penjelasan, taraaa… dia saat ini berada di dunia mimpi. Untuk membantuku menemukan Siwon. Aku juga berharap, Changmin sudah lebih dahulu menemukannya dan mengamankan Siwon. Sangat.

Sekitar satu jam setelah aku sadar dari koma, aku mengajak Donghae untuk membantuku dan dia menyetujuinya. Aku mengajarkannya beberapa cara dan kami langsung bergerak menuju ke alam mimpi.

"kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"kita akan ke tempat Changmin."

Aku memimpin jalan menuju apartemen Changmin. Kalau dugaanku tepat, dia dan Siwon sudah berada disana sekarang. Aku tidak heran lagi kalau dia bisa menemukan Siwon dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Dia adalah penjaga gerbang alam mimpi dan dia mengetahui seluruh seluk-beluk dunia ini.

Kami sampai didepan pintu apartemen Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka bahkan sebelum aku mengetuk pintunya. Donghae dan aku ditarik masuk oleh Changmin.

"cepat masuk. Mariana mengikuti kalian." Ujar Changmin.

"apa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?"

"tentu saja. Ke-sensitif-anmu menghilang karena kau sempat kembali ke dunia nyata sebelumnya. Dan selamat datang, Donghae."

"a-ah? Iya. Terimakasih, Changmin."

Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-dia-tahu-namaku?' dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"kau sudah tahu namaku rupanya. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi."

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut apartemen.

"mencariku?" aku dan Donghae sontak menoleh kebelakang dan aku langsung berlari saat mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri dibelakang kami.

**End Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

"mencariku?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung menoleh kearahku yang tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan Kyuhyun berlari kearahku. Dia kemudian menerjangku dengan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum dan perlahan membalasnya.

"kau selamat." Gumamnya.

"iya. Aku selamat. Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku sinis.

"jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku kembali? Ya sudah kalau begitu, Donghae, ayo kita kembali saja. Sepertinya kita diusir." Katanya dengan nada ketus. Dia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku, tetapi aku sudah merengkuhnya duluan kedalam pelukanku.

"tidak, jangan pergi. Aku senang kau ada disini. Aku hanya bercanda."

"aku tahu." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"ehem… bagaimana denganku, sepupuku yang tampan? Kau tidak melupakanku bukan?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Kyuhyun dan beralih ke Donghae. "bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini, huh? Bagaimana keadaan tubuhku di dunia nyata?"

"aku diajak oleh Kyuhyun. Kondisimu sangat buruk."

"sudah ku duga. Mariana tidak main-main dengan mendorongku dari lantai 7."

"siapa Mariana?"

"hh~ ceritanya panjang."

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Do you want to know what is Dream Land for sure? I'll tell you…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's P.O.V**

Dunia mimpi…

Sebuah dunia dimana semua mimpi-mipi dari semua orang dari berbagai dunia berada. Dunia ini terbagi atas dua, yaitu dunia Sweet Dream dan Nightmare.

Sebelumnya aku sudah menceritakan sekilas tentang Dreamer bukan? Disini aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit lagi.

Dreamer terbagi atas 3 klan. Klan pertama, bernama White Dreamer Clan, klan dreamer terkuat yang jika kau adalah Soul Eater dan kau berhasil memakan jiwa salah satu anggota dari klan ini, kau akan bisa mendapatkan keabadian. Dan Siwon adalah salah satu anggota klan ini, dan perlu digaris bawahi, Siwon adalah keturunan terakhir sampai saat ini.

Klan kedua, bernama Silver Dreamer Clan. Semua anggota klan ini memiliki warna mata yang unik, yaitu silver, dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anggotanya. Klan ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memasuki mimpi orang lain dan membuat orang yang dimasuki mimpinya tersebut mendapatkan mimpi indah atau pun mimpi buruk. Tergantung pada Dreamernya.

Yang terakhir, Black Dreamer Clan. Satu-satunya klan penguasa di Nightmare. Penyebar mimpi buruk dan sering kali menjebak Dreamer lainnya didalam sebuah dream catcher. Para Soul Eater bisa dikatakan sebagai prajurit mereka. Dan saat ini, mereka dipimpin oleh Kibum.

Di dunia mimpi juga terdapat tempat yang disebut sebagai The Death Hopes. The Death Hopes merupakan tempat dimana semua mimpi yang tidak tercapai di buang. The Death Hopes juga merupakan daerah perbatasan antara Sweet Dream dan Nightmare.

Bentuknya tergantung dari mimpi si pemimpi. Kalau dalam kasus Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat ini, mereka terjebak di dalam Negara Korea imitasi 'buatan' alam bawah sadar mereka. Bedanya, disini tak ada satupun kendaraan ataupun barang-barang elektonik dan sejenisnya.

Jika kau sedang berada didunia ini, kau tidak akan membutuhkan makanan atau minuman untuk menambah energimu. Di dunia mimpi, logika tidak berkerja sebagai mana mestinya. Kau tidak akan merasakan lapar dan haus juga lelah. Tetapi, jika kau mulai merasa lelah, maka kau harus segera kembali. Itu tandanya tubuhmu yang berada di dunia nyata mulai melemah.

**End Author's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kami harus menemukan jalan keluar!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju ke The Death Hopes untuk menemui seorang peramal yang kata Changmin mungkin akan bisa membantu kami untuk keluar dari sini.

"Kyunnie…" panggilku.

"hm?" balas Kyuhyun.

"cium aku…"

"hahh? Kau gila Siwon?"

"tidak. Aku serius. Siapa tahu dengan kau menciumku aku bisa kembali."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak bisa. Ciuman itu hanya berlaku satu kali."

"eh? Mana bisa begitu…"

"bisa saja."

"dengarkan, ada empat cara jika kalian ingin keluar dari sini." Kata Changmin menyela pembicaraan kami. Sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan setiap perkataan kami.

"pertama, Last Kiss, kedua, Falling Star's Wish, ketiga meminta bantuan dari Fortune Teller, atau yang keempat, mengalahkan The Dream Killer. Kalian sudah menggunakan cara pertama dan kedua. Yang tersisa hanyalah cara ketiga dan keempat." Celoteh Changmin.

"kalau seandainya tak ada yang berhasil satupun?"

"kalian akan terperangkap disini selamanya. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membantu kalian karena aku hanyalah seorang guard di dunia ini." Balas Changmin.

"termasuk aku?" tanya Donghae.

"iya. Termasuk kau, Donghae."

Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menampakkan senyuman tidak bersalahnya pada Donghae.

"kau berhutang padaku nona Cho."

"iya. Aku tahu."

Aku teringat sesuatu. Seingatku, saat aku berada di gudang bersama Kibum tadi sedang terjadi badai, tapi disini keadaannya terlihat biasa saja. Mendung seperti biasa.

"Min, bukannya tadi saat aku di sekap digudang keadaan diluar sedang badai, ya? kenapa disini tidak?"

"tentu saja, di bagian Nightmare memang selalu begitu." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum Changmin sempat menjawabnya.

"kita sampai." Kata Changmin.

Aku memandang pemandangan didepanku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "kau bercanda? Ini jurang!"

"aku tahu."

"lalu?"

"aku ingin kalian melompat ke jurang itu."

"HAHH?!" pekikku, Kyuhyun dan Donghae serempak. Selanjutnya Changmin mendorong kami terjun ke dalam jurang yang aku tidak bisa perkirakan berapa kedalamannya. Yang jelas jurang ini sangat dalam dan gelap. Changmin sendiri juga menerjunkan dirinya sendiri bersama kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAA….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terjun ke dalam jurang adalah hal yang buruk? Tidak, masih ada hal lain yang lebih buruk. Apa itu? tertusuk bunga yang cantik tapi beracun mematikan di The Death Hopes!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup mataku saat melihat akhir dari jurang. Kau tahu apa yang ada di bawah jurang itu? berbagai macam benda dengan ujung mengkilap nan tajam yang sialnya, bagian ujung yang tajam tersebut engarah keatas. Dan bisa dipastikan, kalau kami terus meluncur seperti ini, tubuh kami akan menancap pada ujung-ujung benda tajam tersebut.

Tapi, ajaibnya, tubuh kami perlahan mulai melayang dengan teratur dan bergerak dengan sendirinya menjauhi semak benda-benda tajam tersebut. setelah cukup jauh, baru kami bisa menapak kembali ke tanah.

"kalian bersenang-senang, eh?"

"siapa kau?" tanyaku pada sosok wanita berpakaian ala gipsi yang menyambut kami. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah tetapi aku memangkap ada ekspresi lain dari wajahnya. Satu yang aku tahu, aku harus mewaspadainya.

"namaku Jaejoong. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"silahkan." Balas Kyuhyun.

"apa kalian tahu kalau Mariana saat ini berada di belakang kalian?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tugas pertama, singkirkan Mariana.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku memang tidak bisa menipumu, Jaejoong."

Mariana menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan kami. Kali ini wujudnya tidak lagi mengerikan melainkan sangat can-

PLAKK…

"aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Siwon…" desis Kyuhyun setelah dia memukul kepalaku. Aku meringis pelan sembari mengusap bagian kepalaku yang tadi dipukul olehnya.

"memangnya aku memikirkan apa?"

"kau pasti sedang memikirkan wujud asli Mariana yang cantik itu kan?" bisiknya.

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"kalian bertiga sama saja…" balasnya enteng. Aku beralih ke Changmin dan Donghae yang sama terpananya denganku.

"lalu, kenapa kau hanya memukulku?"

"i-itu… karena aku ingin."

"eii~ jangan bohong. Kau cemburukan?"

Kyuhyun memandang aneh padaku. "untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Ujarnya.

"belum, Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi." Gumamku pelan.

"apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Siwon?"

"tidak."

Selagi aku sibuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa kami sadari, sekarang hanya tinggal aku, Kyuhyun dan Donghae saja. Dan keadaan sekitar kami juga berubah.

"apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanyaku. Donghae menggedikkan bahunya tak tahu sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya.

"kita di jebak. Kita sekarang berada di Nightmare…" ujarnya.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Hehehe… niatnya mau bikin tamat disini, cuma salah perkiraan dan jadinya kepanjangan, so, FFnya aku bagi dua. Dimana lagi coba bisa nemuin FF yang setengah-setengah gini? Gomawo for reviews. I LOVE YOU SO MUACCHH *tebar foto WonKyu kisseu*

**Review's Reply:**

**Choi Eun-Ya : **ekstrim disini, warna mata Kyuhyun itu silver. Kalau gak salah dichapter 2 aku udah nyebutin lho… thanks reviewnya, review lagi, ne?^^

**Phiexphiexnophiex: **ribet sekali namanya… oke, ini udah dilanjut, review lagi, ne?^^

**Kikiyujunmyun : **eonni… lama gak keliatan… bingung ya? semoga setelah eonni baca chapter yang ini eonni gak bingung lagi. review lagi, ne?^^

**Saya WonKyu Shipper : **'kak'? Saya line 96 lho… gak salah panggil kan? Siwon disekap di gudang. Tenang sampai tahap ini, Kyuhyun masih bisa diamankan, tapi, gak tahu di tahap-tahap yang berikutnya ya… review lagi, ne?^^

**Shin Min Young : **Iya chinggu, ini udah lanjut. review lagi, ne?^^

**Guest : **oke, makasih atas pilihannya ^^, review lagi, ne?^^

**Yujin Rei : **kalau gak salah, dikau punya account di FFn kan? iya, ini terinspirasi dari Insidious. Makasih atas commentnya ^^. review lagi, ne?^^

**Meotmeot : **bisa kok, tenang aja untuk saat ini, tapi, untuk yang berikutnya…. *grey tutup mulut*. Bang Won di sekap di gudang, beb… review lagi, ne?^^

**Guest (2) : **oke, ini udah lanjut. review lagi, ne?^^

**Evil Kyu : **widih… dikau konsisten dengan review-an yang selalu panjang. Tapi, aku suka. Semoga di chapter ini pertanyaannya kejawab semua ^^. review lagi, ne?^^

**Cho Hyo Kyung : **annyeong ^^ bangapseumnida… gak pa-pa kok, yang penting udah bersedia untuk comment. Makasih buat commentnya, Review lagi, ne? ^^

**LumpiaKimchi: **aku sering melihat user namemu di beberapa fanfict ^^. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ne? ^^

**~Aku mau nanya sekali lagi, aku mau buat FF Remake setelah beberapa FFku yang lain aku selesaikan. Kalian maunya YAOI atau GS?~**

**Review **** lebih dari 45 = langsung update the real last chap**

**Review kurang dari 45 = update setelah jumlah review-annya 45 ^^v**


	5. FIND, FIGHT, AND FREE II

**Title : IN MY DREAM**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Horror, Romance**

**Length : 4****/ 4 (END)**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : it's a GS, as usual as you see in the other fanficts ^^**

**Summary : **Aku tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apa lagi jika kedua orang tuaku sudah bertengkar. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan tidur agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa bangun dari tidurku…

**Part 4****: FIND, FIGHT AND FREE II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanyaku. Donghae menggedikkan bahunya tak tahu sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya._

"_kita di jebak. Kita sekarang berada di Nightmare…" ujarnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa kita akan berdiam diri disini terus-terusan? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bersembunyi?" usul Donghae. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tak ada gunanya bersembunyi. Mereka pasti akan menemukan kita."

"Kyu, kau tahu siapa Dream Killer itu sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"aku tahu." Tuturnya. Dan sungguh aku terkejut karenanya.

"dia adalah Kibum…" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dingin khas-nya.

Sepertinya perang saudara akan terjadi disini…

"tapi dengan kau di pihakku, kurasa kita bisa mengalahkannya." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku.

"kali ini, biarkan alam bawah sadarmu yang bekerja. Dan kau akan tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu itu sebenarnya."

"tapi, bagaimana?"

"kita temui Jaejoong terlebih dahulu."

"Jaejoong? Dia menghilang. Dimana kita akan menemukannya?"

"ditempatnya tentu saja. Jaejoong yang tadi bukanlah Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Itu hanyalah akal-akalan busuk yang dibuat oleh Mariana. Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Changmin yang terjun bersama kita tadi, bukanlah Changmin yang asli. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang di sekap di suatu tempat." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Kenapa masalahnya makin runyam? Pelindung kami, Changmin, dia juga menghilang. Ditambah lagi saat ini kami sedang berada di Nightmare. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengusik tentang Kibum yang ternyata adalah Dream Killer walaupun dia mengetahuinya. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kami mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai penunjuk jalan. Semakin lama aku merasa kalau langkahku semakin berat dan lamban. Dan aku juga merasa sangat mengantuk. aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi sesaat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memanggil namaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mimpi di dalam mimpi, mungkinkah?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersadar di tengah-tengah areal pemakaman. Entah siapa yang membawaku kemari. Pemakaman itu sangat gelap dan sunyi. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara dari burung hantu yang tengah bertengger di salah satu cabang pohon tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi area pemakaman itu berharap bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi areal pemakaman ini seperti memiliki berjuta-juta kuburan didalamnya dan tak memungkinkan ku untuk melihat ujungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik-narik bajuku saat aku sedang berjalan mengitari areal makam. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak ada siapa pun disana. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Dan kembali berhenti saat aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang bergelantungan di atas pohon besar di dekat salah satu makam. Kedua matanya tertutup.

"hei…" panggilku.

Anak itu membuka matanya dan membuatku nyaris terjatuh kebelakang karena shock melihat matanya yang ternyata berlubang tersebut. aku menetralkan kembali napasku kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan anak kecil tersebut.

KREEKK…. KREEKK…

Berikutnya, aku mendengar suara dari sesuatu yang berderak mengerikan. Dan, aku yakin kalau suara berderak itu berasal dari tulang-tulang pria yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dariku.

Perlahan aku merasakan bahwa hawa di sekitarku mulai berubah. Menjadi lebih dingin dan menyeramkan. Aku tidak takut dengan hantu-hantu itu. sama sekali tidak. Jika mereka hanya bergelantungan atau sekedar muncul seperti tadi.

Tapi, bolehkah aku merasa takut sekarang? Aku merasa lebih baik bertarung dengan ratusan Soul Eater dari pada di kepung oleh puluhan hantu dengan wujud mengerikan seperti yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

Ada yang kepalanya nyaris putus, wajahnya hancur, tubuh mereka berlumur darah, beberapa diantara mereka juga ada yang kehilangan anggota tubuh mereka. Mereka semua terus berjalan mendekatiku yang tidak memiliki ruang untuk bergerak karena mereka menyerang dari berbagai sudut membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Di saat mendesak seperti ini kepalaku malah terasa pusing dan berat. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang 'terbebas'. Lalu semuanya kembali gelap.

**End Siwon's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

"sepertinya aku tidak perlu membuka segelnya lagi. Kita lihat apa panggilan yang akan dia lontarkan untukmu, Kyuhyun." Ujar Jaejoong.

Aku menatap antusias pada Siwon yang perlahan membuka matanya. Sesaat setelah dia tak sdarkan diri, aku dan Donghae langsung membawanya menuju ke tempat Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang asli. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong dan meminta Jaejoong untuk membuka segel yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa mengingat apapun hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia mimpi. Setelah Siwon sadar, aku memabantunya untuk duduk, sedangkan Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri di sudut ruangan.

"kepalaku sakit sekali…" ujar Siwon.

"tentu saja. Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanyaku.

"dimana aku?"

"kita sedang berada di rumah Jaejoong. Kau mengenalku?"

Masih dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Siwon menjawab, "tentu saja, putri Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah semua yang kita lalui, kurasa aku bisa tetap memanggilmu Kyu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "aku senang walaupun alam bawah sadarmu yang bekerja, tapi kau juga tetap bisa mengontrol dirimu."

"apa kau yang bernama Jaejoong?"

"iya."

"bisa kau menolong kami bertiga untuk keluar dari sini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "sayangnya tidak, aku hanya bisa menolong satu orang saja. Maafkan aku. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan mengalahkan The Dream Killer. Jika Dream killer musnah, maka semua sihirnya akan hilang dan kalian akan bebas."

"sudah kuduga. Mimpi yang aku alami tadi sepertinya memang sengaja di berikan oleh Kibum." Ujar Siwon.

"argh! Aku sakit kepala memikirkan semua ini. Bisakah aku tidur sebentar? Mungkin setelah tidur aku bisa berpikir dengan baik." Kata Donghae.

"silahkan, kamar tamu berada tepat di sebelah kiri ruangan ini." Balas Jaejoong. Donghae lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga. Setelah Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Jaejoong kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"kalau kalian ingin melawan The Dream Killer, kalian harus mengurus Mariana terlebih dahulu."

"caranya?" tanyaku.

"buat dia meninggal dalam damai."

"caranya?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya. Jaejoong memandang jengah pada kami berdua.

"kalian ini pasangan Dreamer terkuat yang pernah ada, tetapi sedikit lambat dalam berpikir, ya?" celotehnya.

"siapa yang lambat? / siapa yang pasangan?" ujarku dan Siwon berbarengan.

"kalian tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong santai. Dan membuat sebuah persimpangan muncul di kepalaku. Oops, sepertinya Siwon juga.

Jaejoong adalah seorang necromancer *peramal/ ahli nujum dengan bantuan arwah-arwah* dia sama seperti Changmin. Dia adalah salah satu penghuni tetap dunia mimpi, dengan kata lain bukan manusia. Dia bisa menjadi sangat baik jika di berikan dark chocolate. Percayalah, jika kau memberikannya dark chocolate, dia akan terus mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi terkadang dia juga menyebalkan, seperti saat ini.

"ayolah Jae, jangan mulai. Aku sedang tidak bawa dark chocolate untukmu."

"baiklah, baiklah. Caranya, kalian harus membuat Mariana memaafkan orang-orang yang sudah membunuhnya atau paling tidak, membuat orang-orang yang sudah membunuh Mariana merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya."

"ba-"

"lewat mimpi." Potong Jaejoong yang secara tidak langusng menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan tadi.

"Siwon?" panggilku, saat melihat Siwon yang sedang melamun.

"Won? Hei… sadarlah…" aku menusuk-nusuk pipinya berulang kali dengan jari telunjukku, tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali darinya.

"AWW!" ringisku saat Siwon secara tiba-tiba menggigit jari telunjukku.

"aku sedang berkonsentrasi, sayang. Jangan ganggu aku, oke?" katanya.

"tapi apa perlu kau sampai menggigitku seperti itu?"protesku.

"maaf. Jaejoong, setelah membereskan Mariana, apalagi yang harus kami lakukan?"

"memusnahkan Dream Killer. Tapi untuk memusnahkannya kalian harus menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar putih."

"apa itu?" tanyaku. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"kenapa?" tanyaku pada Siwon yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau akan bertarung dengan saudaramu sendiri." Katanya.

"aku tahu. Tapi tenang saja, walaupun dia musnah disini, itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap dirinya yang berada di dunia nyata."

"dan satu lagi, aku terus memikirkan hal ini di kepalaku. Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau Kibum adalah The Dream Killer?" tanya Siwon. Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayahku pernah mengatakan, jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk memasuki mimpi Kibum. Tapi itu justru membuatku penasaran tapi, karena pada waktu itu aku masih kecil, aku tidak berani memasuki mimpi Kibum. Sampai, pada suatu malam, aku mencoba untuk memasuki mimpi Kibum. Dari situ aku langsung tahu kalau aku sedang berada di Nightmare. Tidak mungkin jika Kibum yang bukan 'siapa-siapa' bisa memimpikan tempat seperti itu. di sana juga aku bertemu dengan Mariana. Ditambah lagi dengan benda-benda aneh koleksi Kibum yang tak sengaja aku temukan di kamarnya. Aku yakin benda itu hanya ada di Nightmare dan tidak sembarang orang bisa memegangnya." Ceritaku.

"lalu, setelah itu?"

"aku terbangun karena itu sudah waktunya aku berangkat ke sekolah."

"kira-kira kapan itu?" tanya Jaejoong. "kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa membacamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku terjebak disini dan koma. Lebih tepatnya saat itu usiaku 17 tahun." Jawabku.

"kau masih SMA?!" tanya Siwon dengan nada terkejut. Aku mengangguk polos padanya.

"iya. Kenapa?"

"astaga… aku kira kau sama sepertiku."

"seharusnya aku juga sudah kuliah. Tapi aku masih berada satu tahun dibawahmu."

"sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. sekarang, kalian harus mengurus Mariana terlebih dahulu." Sela Jaejoong.

"berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Mariana untuk lenyap?" tanyaku.

"itu tergantung seberapa cepat kalian melakukan hal yang kukatakan tadi."

"hihihihi~ kalian ingin mengusirku, ya?"

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mariana akan segera lenyap. Sekarang, saatnya untuk mengirim Donghae kembali.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

"Mariana!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget.

"tidak semudah itu kalau kalian ingin memusnahkanku."

"iya. Dengan kau yang berada disini sekarang, aku juga tidak berpikir kalau ini akan mudah. Tetapi, kalau sudah kulakukan dari tadi, kurasa kau bukan masalah lagi sekarang…" ujarku. Seketika raut wajah Mariana berubah.

"kau brengsek, Choi Siwon!"

Aku menyeringai mendengar makiannya. "kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Dan BLASHHH…

Tubuh Mariana menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun memandangku tak percaya.

"jadi, tadi itu kau melakukan semua ini?"

"iya. Lebih cepat lebih baik kurasa. Dan, ternyata itu benar."

"kau pintar Siwon…" pujinya. "tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Dia menghilang terlalu cepat." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Jaejoong juga menggangguk setuju.

"tentu saja."

"ehemm… bisa kita lanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Jaejoong."

"apa?"

"aku mau kau mengembalikan Donghae ke dunia nyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"baiklah, sekarang kita hanya perlu menemukan 'sesuatu' yang sangat 'putih' yang Jaejoong katakan sebelumnya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"menurutmu-"

"menyingkirkan Mariana merupakan cara yang cukup cerdas untuk melawanku." Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum muncul dihadapan kami.

"halo, saudaraku… lama tidak jumpa, kau makin tampan." Bukannya menghindar, Kyuhyun malah menyapa Kibum. Kibum berdecih dan menatap Kyuhyun remeh.

"mengesankan, kau masih mau menyapaku, adikku…"

"kurasa kau pantas untuk mendapatkan sapaan terakhir dariku."

"hahaha… kau masih sama seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun."

"tentu saja. Aku akan bersikap baik pada kakakku yang tidak akan aku temui lagi di dalam mimpiku."

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"kau tidak akan langsung turun tangan, bukan?" tanyaku. Kibum tertawa.

"tentu saja, tidak."

Setelah itu, Kibum menghilang dan ratusan Soul Eater mulai berdatangan.

"aku tadinya senang Donghae sudah dikirim kembali. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat jumlah lawannya, kurasa aku ingin Donghae berada disini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

SRINGGG…

Aku baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang tentu saja muncul dari khayalanku. Ingat, apapun bisa terjadi disini. Di dunianya memang tidak mungkin, tapi, di dunia mimpi, kalau aku membayangkan sebuah pedang di kepalaku, maka sebuah pedanglah yang akan muncul. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak memegang sebuah revolver ditangannya.

Bagaimana dengan senjata berukuran besar? Tidak, itu cukup menyusahkan walaupun bisa menghancurkan banyak musuh sekaligus. Itu akan ku simpan untuk Kibum nanti. hahaha…

"Kyuhyun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sebelum para Soul Eater itu mencapai ke tempat kami berada.

"apa?"

"aku mencintaimu."

"aku senang. Tadinya kupikir hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu, ternyata tidak. Siwon, semangat!" Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak kearah kerumunan Soul Eater tersebut, sedangkan aku masih terdiam mencerna perkataannya. Sedetik kemudian, aku tersenyum senang, tertawa bahkan.

"KYUHYUN, I LOVE YOUUU…" teriakku sambil berlari menerjang para Soul Eater.

**Siwon's P.O.V End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus menerus menyerang para Soul Eater, tanpa mengetahui bahwa di tempat lain, Kibum, Changmin, Donghae dan Jaejoong tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka. Sebenarnya, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesuatu yang telah di sembunyikan dari mereka selama ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae's P.O.V**

"apa kita tidak keterlaluan pada mereka?" tanya Changmin.

"kurasa tidak. Biarkan saja." Jawab Kibum.

"hmmm… kurasa kau memang benar, mereka berdua itu cara berpikirnya lambat." Timpalku.

"tapi mereka berdua manis. Kyaaa!" kata Jaejoong ber-fangirling ria.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada paman dan bibi jika mereka tahu kalau anaknya kubuat bertarung melawan banyak Soul Eater seperti ini…"

"tenanglah Donghae. Lagipula, ini semua keinginan mereka."

"aku merasa kalau setelah ini, aku harus menjadi seorang aktor. Aktingku benar-benar bagus." Kata Kibum.

Ahoy, readers… kalian bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada bersama Kibum, Jaejoong dan Changmin? Akan kuberitahu.

**~~Flashback~~**

Satu tahun yang lalu.. Saat itu, aku bersama dengan ke dua orang tua Siwon dan orang tua Kyuhyun, juga Kibum mengadakan sebuah pertemuan rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

Pertemuan itu kami adakan untuk membahas masalah perjodohan yang akan dilakukan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, kami bisa saja mengadakan perjodohan biasa seperti pada umumnya, tapi ibunya Kyuhyun menolak, dia ingin pertunangan Kyuhyun terjadi kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang saling mencintai, dan itu juga di setujui oleh ibunya Siwon yang juga adalah bibiku.

Kemudian, Kibum mengatakan ide gilanya.

"begini, aku pernah mengerjai Kyuhyun sekali, saat itu, Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk kemimpi-ku. Aku mengetahuinya dan mengubah semua setting di mimpiku menjadi suasana yang persis seperti suasana Nightmare. Dan sepertinya, sejak saat itu dia mencurigai kalau aku adalah The Dream Killer."

"lalu?" tanya pamanku.

"aku dan Donghae akan mengatur rencana agar Kyuhyun dan Siwon bisa bertemu di dalam mimpi. Kami akan susun skenario serapi mungkin."

"kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku.

"karena hanya kau yang memiliki banyak teman disana."

Dan, inilah awal dari terjebaknya Kyuhyun di dunia mimpi. Sedangkan untuk Siwon, kami mengira kalau dia bisa berkeliaran dengan sendirinya di alam mimpi, dan bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa kurang lebih dalam kurun waktu setahun ini, Siwon tidak pernah bermimpi sama sekali. Dan paman mengatakan kalau ini akibat dari penguncian memorinya sewaktu dia kecil dulu. Aku dengan susah payah membuatnya bermimpi, dan berhasil, dengan tepat yang tepat pula.

Aku yang bertugas mengurus Siwon, dan Kibum yang bertugas mengurusi Kyuhyun yang sedang koma. Sebelumnya Kibum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia setiap dua hari sekali akan memberikan Kyuhyun obat bius dengan dosis tinggi, itu bohong. Dia tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, dia hanya mengecek kondisinya.

Tentang keadaan Siwon, itu memang kenyataan. Aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan terror itu, aku semua yang merencanakannya dan melindungi Siwon. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk muncul di dunia nyata saat aku sedang bermimpi, tapi, yah, kau tahu, wujudku tak bisa terlihat, seperti hantu.

Begitupun dengan Mariana. Mariana itu adalah buatan Changmin, sang penjaga gerbang mimpi, yang bersedia membantu kami karena ini menyangkut Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dekat, hanya saja mereka berbeda dunia. Jaejoong? Dia memang seorang necromancer, dia juga bukan manusia, dia temanku.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya mereka bisa saja kembali dengan mudah, jika kami menghendakinya. Tapi, sebelum tujuan tercapai, mereka tidak bisa kembali.

Ada dua tujuan disini, pertama, untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan yang kedua, untuk melatih kembali alam bawah sadar Siwon yang sempat 'tertidur' cukup lama. Dan sepertinya kami berhasil.

**~~End of Flashback~~**

"jadi, begitulah ceritanya."

Sekarang, kami sedang memperhatikan pertarungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun melawan 300 Soul Eater lewat sebuah cermin raksasa, karena disini tidak ada televisi. Ternyata para Soul Eater itu bisa bringas juga. Kami cukup menikmati pertarungan ini, hingga sesuatu terjadi, seorang soul Eater berhasil menusuk Kyuhyun.

"ini diluar rencana!" Kibum segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang dari hadapan kami, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Sedangkan aku dan Jaejoong tetap berada ditempat kami untuk memantau keadaan.

"Hae… Mariana kembali! Dia tidak ingin musnah…"

**Donghae's P.O.V End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sesuatu diluar rencana terjadi…**_

_**Mariana kembali!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's P.O.V**

"bagaimana dia bsa kembali?" frustasi Kibu.

"aku juga tidak tahu! Seharusnya dia sudah musnah." Tiba-tiba Changmin berhenti.

"kenapa?"

"kecuali, kalau dia ingin kembali. Cepat! Kurasa dia ingin mengambil tubuh Kyuhyun!"

Changmin dan Kibum sampai di lokasi pertempuran Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Disana terlihat bahwa Siwon sedang berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari para Soul Eater yang terus menerus menyerang mereka di luar kendali. Semua Soul eater tersebut sebelumnya sudah di beri 'sesuatu' oleh Jaejoong untuk membuat mereka patuh pada Kibum, Donghae, Changmin dan Jaejoong, tetapi sepertinya Mariana sudah merubah mereka.

Changmin dan Kibum berpencar, Changmin membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedangkan kibum melawan para Soul Eater tersebut.

**End Author's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's P.O.V**

"Changmin!" panggilku saat aku melihat Changmin dan Kibum yang aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada disana dan melawan anak buahnya sendiri.

Aku agak ke sulitan bergerak ditengah kerumunan Soul eater ini dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di gendonganku.

"kalian harus kembali, sekarang! Jika lebih dari satu jam, luka ini akan muncul di tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di dunia nyata."

"tapi, Kibum.."

"Donghae akan menjelaskannya pada kalian nanti."

"Donghae?"

"bye, Siwon."

Dan seketika itu, seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku tersadar, hal yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhku. Dan aku melihat tubuhku di perban, kaki, dan tangan, juga kepala. Aku merasa seperti mumi yang hidup. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang, yang kutebak, itu pasti dokter, para suster dan orang tua ku.

"bagaimana perasaanmu, Siwon?" tanya dokter bernama Kim Suho tersebut padaku. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya mirip denganku.

"lebih baik. Hanya saja, aku masih merasakan sedikit sakit di seluruh badanku."

"baiklah, setelah ini kami akan mengadakan beberapa pengecekan padamu untuk melihat kondisi organ dalam-mu."

"terimakasih, dokter Suho."

"ibu, mana Donghae?" tanyakusetelah dokter Suho pergi.

"kau sudah mengetahuinya, ya?" tanya Ayahku.

"mengetahui apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ibu menatap ayah yang hanya mengangguk melihat tatapan ibu. Kemudian ibu mulai bercerita. Di akhir cerita aku baru mengetahui kalau ternyata aku dan Kyuhyun di jodohkan dan ini semua idenya Donghae dan Kibum. Ibu juga mengatakan kalau aku dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

'wahh~ mereka benar-benar membuat semuanya terlihat seperti kenyataan.' Gumamku dalam hati. Tapi kemudian aku teringat dengan Kyuhyun.

"ibu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"ibu tidak tahu, Siwon. Mungkin saja sudah. Tapi kau tidak bisa menjenguknya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

Aku menatap ibuku dengan tatapan se-memelas mungkin.

"kenapa kau menatap ibu seperti itu? baiklah, baiklah, kau akan tetap berada disini, dan ibu akan menyuruh ayahmu untuk membawa Kyuhyun –kalau dia sudah sadar– kemari." Ujar ibuku.

Aku rasanya ingin berteriak senang saat melihat ayah membawa Kyuhyun keruang rawat ku, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kecuali kalau aku mau semua tulangku bergeser lagi.

"baiklah, kalian akan kami tinggalkan." Ibu mengajak ayah keluar, meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"jadi?" tanyaku.

"jadi?" tanyanya balik.

"apa kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Donghae tadi memberitahuku. Keadaanmu memang benar-benar buruk." Jawabnya. Sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"bagaimana dengan Kibum?"

"dia belum kembali. Donghae mengatakan bahwa Mariana muncul kembali, dia tidak ingin dimusnahkan. Jadi Kibum, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang melawannya sekarang."

"oohh~"

"kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"entahlah, beberapa bulan lagi, mungkin. Salahkan Donghae yang terlambat menolongku." Gerutuku.

"walaupun begitu, aku senang. Akhirnya semuanya bisa kembali lagi seperti semula."

"bagaimana dengan luka tusukan pedangmu?"

"beruntung Changmin bisa dengan cepat mengembalikan kita, kalau tidak, mungkin para suster disini akan bingung kenapa aku yang hanya tidur saja, tiba-tiba bisa berdarah-darah."

Aku dan Kyuhyun mengabiskan waktu kami untuk saling bertukar cerita dengan diselingi tawa. Aku sendiri tidak benar-benar tertawa, karena jika aku tertawa lepas, maka rasa sakit akibat jatuh dari lantai 7 itu akan terasa kembali.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Mungkin saja Kibum sudah kembali."

Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak, aku menahannya dengan tanganku yang bebas dan tak berperban.

"kenapa lagi?"

"is there no kiss for me?" tanyaku.

"haruskah?"

"tentu saja, harus. Kau sudah menjadi milikki sekarang."

"siapa yang milikmu, tuan Choi?" cibir Kyuhyun. "lepaskan, aku ingin kembali kekamarku."

"tidak boleh, sebelum kau memberikanku ciuman."

"ish! Tenagamu ternyata cukup kuat juga untuk orang yang habis jatuh dari lantai 7."

"ayolah, Kyu~~"

"tidak, Siwonnie…"

"Kyu~~ ARGH! Kenapa kau pukul kakiku?!" pekikku saat Kyuhyun memukul kakiku yang patah. Aku reflex melepaskan tangannya dan memegangi kakiku. Tapi sialnya, karena aku terlalu banyak bergerak, rasa sakit itu malah kembali.

"biarkan. Wee…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Aku terus meringis, sementara Kyuhyun yang tadi asik mengejekku, kini malah memasang wajah panik.

"apa sungguh sakit?"

"kau pikir?"

"maaf. Dimana yang sakit?" tanyanya.

"semuanya. Dari atas sampai bawah." Jawabku.

"aaaa~ aku harus bagaimana?"

"makanya, cium aku Kyuhyunnie sayang…"

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Kyuhyun memandangku datar, aku pun berhenti meringis dan dia kemudian memukul kakiku yang patah tadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Siwon." Geramnya.

"argh! Astaga… kau itu tega sekali sih?"

"hh~ sudahlah, aku mau kembali dulu."

Sebelum berbalik, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumku. Awalnya aku terkejut, tapi kemudian, aku menikmatinya. Hahaha…

Saat Kyuhyun mau melepaskan ciumannya, aku menahannya, membiarkan hal ini sedikit lebih lama kurasa tak apa-apa, Kyuhyun juga tidak memberontak. Lagi pula tidak ada yang meli-

BRAKK…

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, Kibum dan Donghae berada disana. Memandang kami berdua yang terkejut dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"oops! Maaf, kami tidak sengaja, lanjutkan lagi…"

Kemudian, Kibum menutup pintunya. Dari dalam kami bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka. Bisa di pastikan saat ini wajahku dan Kyuhyun sangat merah. Ini tidak bisa di biarakan!

"CHO KIBUM!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"HAHAHAHAHA~~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**semuanya sudah berakhir dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih berada di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi, meskipun begitu, dia selalu mengunjungiku setiap hari.

Masalah Mariana, aku tidak tertarik lagi membicarakannya. Terakhir, aku mendengar dari Donghae, kalau dia sudah di segel di dalam sebuah kotak dan kotak itu sudah di buang ke The Death Hopes.

Dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah gadis yang sedang mengupas apel di sampingku.

"Wonnie, kapan kau boleh pulang?"

"aku tidak tahu, Kyu."

"aish… tidak bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit." Rengeknya. Aish… aku gemas ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggembung kesal itu.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak usah datang kerumah sakit."

"tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"kenapa? katanya tidak suka."

"itu karena aku sayang padamu. aku sudah berbaik hati mengunjungimu dan kau malah mengusirku?"

"bukan begitu…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. "Kyunnie, kau bilang kau sayang padaku, kan?"

"aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan Siwon."

"apa?"

"ayolah~ kau sudah memintanya puluhan kali padaku. Mana mungkin aku tak tahu…"

"Kyuhyunnie, kumohon… sekali saja…"

"tidak. Terakhir kali kau menciumku, aku hampir mati kehabisan napas."

Aku menyeringai. " siapa yang bilang aku ingin menciummu?"

"j-jadi?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan menciummu, huh?"

"i-itu…"

"atau jangan-jangan… ARGH!"

Lagi, Kyuhyun memukul kakiku. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar rawatku dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan seperti anak kecil.

"kau menyebalkan, Siwon!" teriaknya dari luar kamar.

"aku hanya ingin kau menginap disini malam ini." Balasku dari dalam kamar. Dia tidak menjawab, tapi melihat tas dan ponselnya yang masih berada di sebelahku, kurasa jawabannya adalah iya.

Mengingat pertemuan pertama kami di dunia mimpi, siapa yang menyangka kalau akhirnya akan bisa seperti ini? Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus bermimpi. Mimpi indah yang isinya hanya ada aku bersama Kyuhyun.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **

Huwaaaa~~! Aku terhura *eh?* terharu maksudnya. Akhirnya FF ini tamat juga, dan aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya karena aku juga sedang dalam masa Ujian Semester, dan juga karena endingnya yang agak aneh. Aku juga seneng sama respon para readers setia FF ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida…

**Review's Reply:**

**Shin Min Young : **mereka gak apa-apa kok. Emangnya kalau ternyata Dream Killernya itu Donghae gimana? Oke ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Kikiyujunmyun: **Jaejoong disini udah di jelasin ne, eonni ^^ Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Choi Hyo Kyung: **yap! Mereka di jebak sama Kibum. Mereka selamat kok. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Anin Arlunerz: **Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Saya WonKyu Shipper : **oke, Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Cuttiekyu: **Udah gak nanggung lagi, kan? ini lanjutannya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**GI24 : **di jebak oleh Kibum. Changminnya ngilang karena dia mau ikut gabung nonton WonKyu ama yang lain, kkk… Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Blackautumn24: **gomawo. Hehe, iya, Siwon modus. Ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Phiexphiexnophiex : **ini udah di usahain ASAP. Kibumnya jangan di gituin dong~ kan kasihan… Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Panda MYP : **oke, ini udah next. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Titik : **udah update, kan? Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Yaya Saya: **iya, ini udah update. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Kyufiie99: **Oke, Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Hanna Shinjiseok : **Kyuhyun manusia kok. Mereka gak mau apa-apa. Mereka cuma mau menyatukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. KYAAA! *o* Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**LumpiaKimchi : **tau dong~ Heechul? Iya juga ya. aku gak kepikiran buat ngejadiin Heechul sebagai Mariana. Kenapa dirimu tidak memberitahunya lebih awal? Tapi, Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Fane : **Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Unknown reader : **oke, oke, oke. Ini udah next. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Guest : **kira-kira ini jebakan atau bukan? Sebenarnya dari awal ini semua adalah jebakan yang dibuat oleh Kibum dan Donghae. Gomawo reviewnya ^^ Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Evil Kyu : **gak cuma Kibum aja, Donghae juga. Donghae di bawa-bawa, karena menurut Kyuhyun dia mungkin bisa membantu, tapi ternyata masalah lebih rumit, jadi Siwon minta Donghae buat di kembalikan suapaya dia gak kanapa-kenapa disini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Sekali lagi, jeongmal arigatou gozaimasu (?)**

**Hahaha. Makasih buat semua readers yang udah ngedukung FF ini. Baca FF-ku yang lain juga, oke?**

**Masalah FF Remake itu, aku mungkin baru akan mem-post-nya setelah aku selesai dengan semua ujian mau itu semester, akhir sekolah maupun UAN *maklum, anak kelas 3 SMA emang ini yang bikin sibuk*. Tapi buat yang lain, aku usahakan untuk tetap mengupdatenya jika ada jadwal kosong.**

**See you at my other FF chinggudeul ^^**


End file.
